Diabolik Maid
by lioness571
Summary: Jackson is a eighteen year old orphan ready to take on the world with sarcasm and grace(or lack there of). All of her problems began to build when she catches the eye of a very curious Karlheinz. Even though he offers her a much needed job, she landed a maid job in one of the most sadistic of households. Beware, vampires and maids alike; anyone has the ability to be Diabolik.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my humble and ungraceful Fanfic! Pre-apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Diabolik lovers. And I do not own any songs I write in the story. (In the background info: The song is Yours Truly, by Paradise Fears).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Train ride Blues

"How unoriginal" Jackson looked at herself in the mirror in the train station bathroom. It smelled like something had decided to give up on life and crawl in the drains and die. This sad animal's smell now was swirling around the bathroom. Jackson continued to scrutinize herself in the mirror despite the odor. It was the smell of the city, it was home.

She was wearing a red blouse and black slacks. She hated it. She looked like some old business woman who was just going to work at her drab job.

Truly she looked very ravishing to the on goers that had passed her throughout the day; not like she noticed. She had long brown hair with red tips that was pulled into a messy bun. The swirling of brown and red were now slightly tamed with about a million bobby pins. She never really put much effort into her looks. This was pretty much the only time that she actually 'tried' per say. This job search was critical, even though she had no idea where to start. She just planned on going from business to business asking around for a quick job and then she would try and work her way up.

Jack grabbed her face and smooshed her cheeks back and forward.

"Do it for the job. Do it for the Job. Do it for the job." she chanted to herself.

She started to hop and become pumped up. She started to punch the air like a boxer and puffed out her cheeks with heavy breathing. She dodged fake hits. This wasn't the most feminine and lady like display to look upon, but this gave her a much needed adrenaline shot.

"Gonna go to Tokyo. Gonna get a job. Gonna be an adult." She also began to chant this as she continued fighting the air around her. Yes, what a childish young adult she was. She continued to fight as an older woman came out of the stall and peered at her. This woman gazed at her with a smirk and soaked her hands under the water. Jackson quit fighting the hair and fidgeted with her very messy 'messy bun'.

The older woman walked past Jack and scoffed… "What a child...".The old business woman took her leave from the dingy train station bathroom.

"Well you didn't even wash your hands correctly, you old bag!" Jack was now pissed. Darn and she was doing so good at being a nice mannered adult. She had been on three taxi rides without an episode. The "Days without an Accident" sign in her head flipped to a big "Zero".

Jack huffed. Since her boxing match was finally over, she smoothed out her red blouse. Not that she truly cared about her appearance. She picked up her huge suit case and headed out of the bathroom.

She was almost stumbling everywhere with her black heels. They made her butt look fabulous, but she didn't seem to notice. They were some male invention to make her butt look big and give her a disadvantage in a fight. They also made her less likely to be able to run away if a fight happens. But jack was well equipped to fight. Her body, even though stumbling like a new born baby colt, was perfectly toned. She had all sleek lean muscles. Because she grew up on the not-so-pleasant side of town she was able to fight life a gangster and talk like a sailor. But her mother was able to teach her how to be a nice perfect Japanese lady. Even if the memories were very old, she remembered her mom's teachings. Jack just considered it a tactic to use against weak men. A sweet smile can go pretty far sometimes if you did it in right.

She smiled sadistically at the thought of using her feminine ways to manipulate. As she smirked at her evil self she forgot to think about where she was stepping. She was almost to her platform when uneven ground caught her stiletto. She was the image of a graceful gazelle in the savannah.

' _I am this close to calling it quits on adult clothing'._ She huffed. She made her way over to the train. She shoved the bags onto the train with one heave. The polite grey haired conductor helped her on board.

As he stored her bags, she was looking to find her correct seat.

' _F13…where are you, you little devil'._ She stalked across the isles scanning every seat.

' _Ah Ha! There you are…well shit…'_ There was a man in her seat who was fast asleep. He had a sleek black business suit on and a full head of neat, straight white hair.

"Um excuse me, sir" Jack tapped him on the shoulder. She gasped as her grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the seat next him.

He looked up at her with squinting golden honey eyes. He still held onto her hand as he continued to stare deep into her gray irises.

His mood changed as he began to take in his surroundings. A small teethy grin came across his face as her perked up at the sight of her.

Unbeknownst to Jack, she looked like the most beautiful snack that he had laid his eyes on today; and what a perfect situation indeed. He was beginning to become bored. Her scent was interesting; she smelled… familiar.

' _Quite interesting indeed, this little Miss is.'_ The man thought to himself.

"Hello Miss, I'm very sorry if I startled you." He grinned even more. His posture became straightened and he rose up to his full sitting height.

"Oh, um...it's fine..." She was still startled by this elegant man who sat next to her. He was a handsome man. He was older than her, but he was still very attractive. He still held her hand. She quickly took it away and placed it in her lap. Every one of her senses were firing off warning belles.

"Did you need something, you summoned me?" he questioned her politely.

"Um well I…um...sir… well I think you may be in my seat." She was mentally punching herself for acting like such a babbling fool. Where's the crazy rebel she knew that lied inside. As she continued to mentally punch herself for her lack of control, a hand caressed her cheek.

"I doubt that my lovely miss, I have reserved this whole cabin to myself, but if you want, you can stay here with me." She looked up in shock at the man who was totally wanting in her pants. As Jack would call it he was D.T.F. She grabbed his hand and pushed it back to him. She became very edgy by the atmosphere that was beginning to rise in the cabin car they were in.

"Thank but not thanks!" She tried to jump from the seat that she was in but she was pulled down by the suited man.

"Ah!" a yell escaped her lips as she was forced into mans the lap.

"All I want is someone to talk to. It gets lonely in this car by myself." He was way to close for her taste and his breath was cold on her face.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have bought out the whole car, genius." She smirked at her words but then her mind slowly came back into control of her sarcasm. She bit her lip in silent submission. Every inch of this man screamed _power._

' _This is how it ends. Damn it Jackson, you and your sarcastic lips.'_

"Feisty. I like you." He smirked again and his usually sharp canines winked at her. He placed her in the seat again and the atmosphere began to change. The room cooled down and it seemed like the man became less pressed from… dare I say: hunger?

Sexual hunger or food hunger she didn't know, but that is what his eyes were telling her. He had wanted her.

He looked at her up and down. ' _What an interesting mortal. I have a long ride, might as well savor my spicy dessert. '_ He regained control of his hunger and smirked at the confused girl.

Jack pushed as far as she could against the window of the cabin car away from the man.

"I didn't really mean to frighten you little Miss, I just wanted to have some fun." He looked at her with less hungry eyes. They were more _curious_ at the moment.

"You know, most people would never dare talk to me like that. But because you did, I will give you the pleasure of entertaining me the rest of the ride." As he finished his sentence the train kicked on the tracks with a squeal.

Meanwhile inside Jack's head:

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCCKKKKKK'_ she sang the cuss words in a melodic line.

She stayed silent, for maybe the first time in her life, and listened to the man speak. Even though his voice was velvet, it was laced with lust and danger.

"I am on my way to meet my sons. They are troublesome. I hope you never have the displeasure of rearing offspring one day. They haven't been very good children. None of them really like me." He looked at her for a response but she just stared at him with her mouth pinned in a straight line.

She finally realized that he wanted her to respond. She gave a him a firm, "Umhum." And a nod.

"You are supposed to be entertaining me at the moment. You are not really doing a good job of it at the moment." His eyes flashed a dangerous gold. The molten gold in his eyes was beginning to heat. This shocked Jack out of the "Fuck song" she was singing since she got into this situation.

"What is so troublesome about your children?" She inquired, she tried to sound convincing. She added a lovely smile, like her mom taught her, so it looked like she was very interested in his sons. But truly she just wanted to jump out of the window.

He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. He didn't look convinced but seemed pleased that she was inquiring about his life. Even though she was thinking about window diving and also how jealous she was of how perfect his eyebrows were, she tried to look like she was curious about his 'horrible sons'.

"Well, you see. I'm trying to make one of them my successors, but sadly I wasn't there for most of they're childhood. I cannot properly pick which son will be my legacy. None of them seem to be the right fit." With a tsk he looked up to the ceiling of the train car.

' _Those boys are not even worth talking about, not even to a weak mortal like her.'_ He took a deep breath of the air around him and her scent filled his nose.

' _She smells so damn familiar. I must know who this little snack is. Then maybe, I will feast._ ' He situated himself to give her a sexy passive stare as he laid his head against the chair. He began to notice that she was very much unaffected by his sexuality. This peeved him, but also intrigued him.

He began to speak again in heavenly tone. "My dear, I'm talking so much about me. Please, entertain me with a little something about yourself."

"Um, well...my name is Jackson Mukami and I am going to Tokyo to get a job." It was a bland answer to his inquiry, but she really didn't care about pleasing this man.

' _Mukami?'_ His eyebrow twitched at her last name.

"What a unique name. Nice meet you Mukami-Chan." He looked at her guarded face with his golden orbs. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He followed this sudden action by stating. "My name is KarlHienz."

' _Oh, what a very interesting Snack you are indeed, Miss Jackson.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank for reading! Sorry in the future for the serial killing of grammar, spelling, OCC, and/or Japanese tradition. The newbie FanFic writer in the room in very obvious *raises hand*.

Please review and/or PM me if you have any questions! Also I added some background info for my OC (I will add more info here for other OC's I add in the future):

* * *

 **Background info ( OC's):**

 **Jackson Mukami:**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Birthday: July 23** **rd** **(Cancer/Leo boarder)**

 **Appearance:** Grey eyes, long brown hair with red tips. Gray eyes. Athletic body. She has two tattoos: Two giant black angel wings on her back and on the side of her arm she has the words yours truly in cursive(a song called Your Truly by paradise fears, it's the only thing her mom gave her was a note that had the lyrics of this song written on a note; was given to her when she left the orphanage). She has a plain look. She usually dresses in solid colors. She does have several ear piercings and black painted nails. She doesn't like to be very feminine; she thinks it takes too much time. She has been told she could be pretty if she tried.

 **History** : She is on the job search to get on her feet since being released from the orphanage as an adult. She felt like it was finally time to get a 'real' job. She has barely any memory of her life before she was 10. Around 10 she was dropped off at the orphanage with a few memories of her past. She loves music, coffee, and alcohol. She enjoy people, rough pasts sometimes makes people hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own diabolik lovers or the song used in this chapter: Miss Jackson by Panic! at the disco.**

* * *

 **Chatper 2:** Miss Jackson

"Your name isn't very Japanese, Karlhienz. I don't even know how to add the honorific." She felt herself calm down a bit. Even though he gave off an unbelievably dark aura, she seemed curious about him.

"Neither is your name, Jackson Mukami. And if you're having trouble with my honorific, just call me master." He finished off the last bit with a sadistic smirk. Jack followed that sadistic look with a blank unamused face.

"Now, now, we shouldn't address little girls in such a perverted fashion." She crossed her arms at the man. He replied with the first genuine smile that he had ever given her during their train car horror story. He quickly let the smile dissipate as she started to speak again. "And at least half my name is Japane—"

He cut her off mid sentence with, "What an interesting last name. I have some associates close to me with the same name."

"Er, well it's not really my name, so I would probably have no relation to your associates. When I came to the orphanage I didn't have a name so I chose one myself. I took my friends' last name and chose a first name. Since they didn't find my parents, and the government didn't care, the name stuck." Karlhienz never really bothered himself with the lives of mortals. But sometimes they were interesting; like Jackson, she was the most interesting mortal he has met in centuries. She hasn't really said much, but her blood has said a lot to him. Gears began to turn in his head when she continued her story.

"I only had four friends at that orphanage. They had recently taken on the last name Mukami. They were like my brothers, so it just seemed fitting to take their name." She looked up at the ceiling as if pondering on her brothers.

"What happened to these brothers of yours, they would let you go out all by yourself? How foolish of them letting a beautiful girl like you roam about alone and unprotected." He questioned.

"They weren't there. I haven't really been in contact with them for a while. They were all adopted one day. All four of them, and then they left. It was the weirdest experience. But I was told that they love their new life and families. And also, stop saying such perverted things, I'm like 3 time your junior." He unamused looked stayed and she turned to the window to break the tension between the two.

'If she only knew my age.' She smirked. She liked a little angry lion. It was an interesting circumstance that his snack was connected to boys he had _made._ This still didn't explain the scent that she carried. She was not intoxicating like Eve, but she carried a faint unusual sent that reminded him of the past. It was as if the full potential of her blood was being masked from him. It was the faintest blood he has ever smelled. Her scent has been in his nose and swirling around; teasing him. It didn't give him hunger, it was just starting to peeve the man. He really didn't want to show his true colors to the girl. She was just a fragile human, but a delicious looking fragile human. She had a connection to him. Unfortunately for his pleasure and his hunger, he couldn't kill the mortal girl. This girl has become a curiosity to him. He would find out about her past before he chose what to do with Miss Jackson. He loved a girl that put up a fight; it always made the best of games. She was very tasty looking but she could be some use to him. Her blood was different.

' _What a weird possibility that a girl so human could posses something in her blood that was so inhuman.'_

"Miss Jackson," he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him, "Would you like me to be your master? Work for me."

She shook her head out of his hand. _'Oh yes I would love to be your fucking sex slave, perv. No thanks.'_

He noticed her hesitating. "It will include boarding and meals. You will be payed very handsomely, but the worst part of the job is you will not be getting to see me everyday.

So she wouldn't have to stay with him? Oh thank God, but…

"What's the catch?" She stared at him.

He was beginning to love those big gray eyes of hers. He would love to watch those eyes fill with pleasure; then pain. Even with his thoughts wondering. He stayed focused on his task.

"There is no catch. I'm a very generous man. You will be a maid at one of my estates. You will have to deal with my sons, but they won't be trouble to you." The thoughts in his head wondered. I cannot let my sons destroy her before I find out what her blood possesses. But that estate will be the _safest_ place for the mortal to be stored.

' _Oh I get it, he has a maid fetish.'_ She smirked to herself. It really would be a great opportunity and obviously he has money, so she wouldn't be under paid. She wouldn't even have to see his face at all. Truly she didn't stand a chance in the Japanese job field. She technically didn't have any formal training or schooling and she would probably end up with a low income job anyway.

"Fine, I accept your offer." She stated. She puffed out her chest to make herself look macho. It really wasn't working she looked like a pissed off chicken. She didn't want to be intimidated by the sleek man, but he was just so…Dangerous. Yet she was never one to shy away from a challenge because of danger.

"Perfect. You start right now." He handed her an enveloped letter and he got up out of his seat. She hated to admit it; he was a beautiful as a freaking eagle. A freaking golden eagle. It should be a crime to be attractive and rich.

"But—" She gasped out. He grabbed a brief case as he walked away. The train came to a very abrupt halt at a small station. He opened the car door and walked down the stairs to the station.

Jackson was now peering through the window at the black limo the eagle was walking to. A gray man opened the door. The eagle grabbed the door and turned back to the train. He gave a quick wink and went into the car. The train then gave another screech. Even though she was very perplexed by his movie star exit, she was a bit worried.

"Damn it Jack, why don't you ever think." She mumbled to herself as she laid her head on the seat. She saw the black limo speed away up the mountain.

"No, sure creepy perverted yet sexy man, let me take you job offer."

"I bet have no disturbing motive for offering me a job, because you defiantly look like the man that gives things for free without thinking about what he'll get in return."

"Let me just wink and get into my sexy ass limo, because that's what normal people do."

"Damn it Jackson." She grabbed her head in both hand and sunk in the chair like a sad pile of mashed potatoes.

She was trying to humor herself with sarcastic comments, but she was in serious trouble. If she ran the man would probably find her. For some reason, he seemed hungry when they first met, like he was ready to devour her right there in the red seat. Then the next instant he seemed curious about her. Then he seemed to become possessive of her.

She fiddled with the envelope in her hands. "What?! Even the paper is handsome. Uhh, this elegant thing is getting annoying so fast." But Jackson wasn't the person to not push the red button if it was right in front of her.

"Well, it won't hurt to open it." She pulled out the first paper in the envelope. It was a check for 60,000¥.

"Holy shit." She reached for the other paper inside. All it had was an address. And the word: **Welcome.**

* * *

Karlhienz sat back in the limo. He mouth was so dry. He was never one to give up a meal. That's why he liked to take the train. It wasn't really his style, but he was able to obtain so many pretty, easy snacks that way. And this Miss Jackson he met was very intriguing indeed. But something wasn't sitting right with the memories her blood brought back. Even though her blood's scent was faint, it contained power and memories that unlocked gears in the back of his mind. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number with his lean hands. It rang for a second and then a male voice answered.

"Lord Karlhienz, what a pleasant surprise." The velvet voice was trained and laced with admiration, but Karlhienz wasn't one to be fooled. This man was his rival, but he was a rival he shared a past with.

"Hello Carla Tsukinami. I was wondering about the assets that we tested on about 15 years ago. Are they all destroyed? The Adam and Eve plan has gone into effect and I do not want anything to come in the way of this plan."

"Yes, my Lord, they have all been disposed of, and also they all were a failure and died during the experimentation."

"Thank you my Carla for your conformation; we will be in touch." Karlhienz hung up the phone. He was more distressed than he was before the conversation stared. The Assests have to be destroyed in order for his plan to succeed.

* * *

' _Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson (Jackson, Jackson)'_

The song cut off as she took out her ear buds. It was kinda funny how the song she has just finished was the one from her childhood that she took her name from. She didn't even understand why she chose the name Jackson. It just sounded boyish and she thought she was a boy when she hung out with her four brothers. She liked the American name, but she smacked herself for not giving her name more thought. What the heck, she was young and stupid. And now as she was standing in front of the mansion from the addresses, she continued to think she was stupid. Why did she come here?

She continued to walk up the drive to the huge mansion that laid before her. It was beautiful and possessive all at once. It felt like it was sucking her life force out; grabbing her towards the door. She heaved her luggage with her as she struggled up the steps in her lovely now beat up stilettos. She made a plan to later set them on fire and chant around their burning corpses.

She put her hand on the ancient door and rapped a melody on the door with her fist. (not like rap music, Jackson sucks at rapping). No noise came to the door for a couple of minutes. Minutes turned into ten minutes and she didn't feel like knocking anymore. It began to rain and she decided that any more knocking would be no use. She put her earphones back in and sat on the stone ground. She yawned. She was so tired. She knew this wasn't professional, but she didn't really care at the moment because her fatigue was taking control. She began to drift away in her dreams. The rain that continued to pour didn't really help. It was lulling her to sleep against the stone mansion.

* * *

"How interesting." An old man had opened the door and looked outside at the girl that was fast asleep on the front steps. He was dressed in a butler suit and his face was wrinkled with age.

"How troublesome." A boy that was also dressed in a butler suit peaked at the girl on the steps. He crunched together his black eyebrows and stared down at the girl. He ran a frustrated hand through his short black hair. His purple eyes were squinting at the sleeping girl.

"How adorable." A boy that looked like the first boy also peeped out from behind his brother to get a look at the troublesome, interesting girl. She was really cute with her brown and red hair. He fiddled with his black hair that was tied into a short pony tail in the back of his head. His dark blue eyes looked lovingly upon the girl. She was like a sleeping angel that was gifted to the estate by Karlhienz.

They were informed of a new worker coming to visit them. The trio just didn't think that the new butler, well I guess maid, was going to be so… _human… or female._

The combination of human and female really didn't last long in this mansion. What was Karlhienz thinking?

The first boy just grabbed her luggage and headed into the mansion. He turned to his brother and the old butler and spoke, "I give her a week." The old butler gave a little "pft" noise and followed the boy into the mansion. The boy with the ponytail lifted the still sleeping angel into his arms. He carried her bridle style into the mansion.

Her ear phones were still quietly playing the song from her childhood. The song sung to her as she was carried deeper into her new home.

' _Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson (Jackson, Jackson)'_

The ancient door shut them all in with a soft, click.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! I added two new OCs. I will add their Descriptions and Backgrounds in the bottom of the first chapter soon! Also it may help to know some of the background of Karlhienz because I took a lot of the plot I built off his past of experimenting with adam and eve. This info can be found at .com. Look under karlhienz. Please review and follow. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Hello everyone! Sorry this update was a little late. I was kinda just unhappy about some of the parts and I rewrote them! This chapter will be a little bit more dark and deep (LOL: *immature giggle*, back to the point...) because it goes into Jack's past. Hopefully you guys like it! Also during the last of the dream sequence I was listening to Elastic Heart by Sia; it makes it all fit together and flow. (I'll put a little mark in the story.) The song will help explain Jack's emotion about all the stuff she went through.** **Also, I promise the Sakamaki's will be here soon( Hold in your inner fangirl/boy a little longer. Of course the boys had a leave right when Jack came to visit xD). That's all Folks! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Nightmares

She was also very stupid, he noted, because of the fact that she fell asleep at the front door of a very dangerous household. The structure literally was soaked in darkness and dread, but here she was just having the most heavenly nap.

He crinkled his nose, what a stupid girl indeed. She was still even fast asleep in his arms as he carried her through the mansion. Had anyone taught the girl to be aware of her surroundings. She was literally in the hands of a demon, and she had absolutely no idea. He rounded the corner into another long, dark hall.

Even with all of his banter he still did admire the dumb girl.

He looked down at her crinkled face. She must have been dreaming of something that was irking her. Her face then calmed and she gave a huge sigh.

'She is an adorable human.' He thought. 'But because of that fact she will probably be dead very soon.' He sighed as just as she had a moment ago. Another body he had to clean up; so much work.

He moved into the main hall that housed the living quarters. The dark hall was lit with candles that glowed against the red wall paper. He was still following his brother to the guest room. I bet him and his brother were having the same thoughts: death, blood, vampires. Ah, just another day in the Sakamaki mansion. Trashing dead brides and doing the dishes.

This girl, even though an inconvenience, was a mystery. Yui was expected because she was a sacrificial bride. But now, the little mess in his arms dumbfounded him. Who was she? She wasn't a sacrificial bride, well he didn't think. And the Lord would not send another girl to the house right when mistress Yui has just awakened. Also there was no need for more brides in theory. Yui was Eve.

I guess the boys would still need blood. Now the girls that came into this house were very much "sacrifices".

He didn't even understand the girl he just met, but he really didn't want her to become another blood bag like the many before her. At this moment she looked delicate, but with her piercings and red tipped hair, she seemed to want to give and air of roughness. For the first time in a long time, he actually hoped this one made it. He had gone numb from the many flowers the stepped into the door and then cracked like ice in the next few weeks. They usually died within the month. This trend continued for centuries. He had been in the service of the Sakamaki brothers for about two centuries. Even though he was a demon, and demons tended to not harbor feelings, he was cursed with emotions. Well for a while he cared about the girls coming and, um er, going, but now, what was the point? The food chain is very clear, and the humans were on the bottom.

He looked down at the girl that moved in his arms. The girl twitched in his hands as her face crinkled again. Now she looked pissed. She threw up a punch at him, yet she missed.

"Oh, how adorable." He smiled. He liked this one. She was going to be a very interesting mortal.

"Juro, what are you doing? Put the mortal down. We must get to the bottom of this situation before the masters return." The other twin brother looked at his little brother, Juro, as he was smirking down at the young mortal girl.

' _Don't get attached brother, she will eventually die like the others.'_ Ryuu looked away from his brother and opened the door to the guest room. The white room brightened as the door opened. Juro placed the girl on the bed. She smiled in her dream as she cuddled into the pillow.

The brothers just stared at the girl. She had warmth that pressed out of her and the brothers couldn't help but notice it. The boys both silently took in a single thought: Her blood didn't smell. Both of the demons couldn't smell the blood that was pumping through her body. This was odd for the two because they were so accustomed to the smell. Something about this girl didn't meet the eye. And even though both the boys secretly wished that this one would live, she would be dead soon. She was a stupid mortal, yet she was going to be a sad sacrifice to lose.

* * *

Jackson twitched in her dream. She woke up in her room at the orphanage. It was dark, but it was home. The door banged opened and a group of figures walked into the room. The woman in front was holding a bloody mess of a child in her arms. She rushed to the nearest bed and placed the child down. The group gathered around her with worried eyes. Jackson walked over to the group and placed her hand onto the nearest shoulder.

"He whats going—" Her hand went straight through the boy's shoulder.

"What?" She was questioning her sanity when she her eyes fell on the mess in the bed. It was her. Well 'child' her.

The little Jackson looked unconscious and was covered in blood. She has cuts and bruises along the exposed parts of her body. She also had holes in her skin. These pairs of little holes were also mixed in with the bruises along her arms, legs, and neck. Jackson didn't understand why her memory consisted of something, so…horrible. What could have caused this to happen to her child-like self. She had never seen this memory before. The wanted to laugh it off with a joke, but for some reason, this memory sent shivers down her spine. She never had flashback dreams like this; it was unnerving.

The group around her consisted of four concerned little boys and one aged woman.

"Ruki, get the first aid kit." He old woman demanded.

Ruki sprinted out the door. The sounds of rummaging in cabinets was heard as the other on lookers didn't take their eyes off of the girl. The woman took a towel she was holding and dipped it in some water that was on the side of the bed. She patted Jackson's wounds and tried to get the blood off of her pale, sheet white skin. She the other boys joined in and started to help get the blood off of Jackson.

The woman feared that the girl was dead. She had lost so much blood and her chest wasn't even moving up and down as much as before. The woman went to touch the girl's neck to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. The woman sighed, this poor girl was left outside to die, much like the other boys around her. They all have come to live at this orphanage in horrible circumstance.

After the blood was mostly gone, Ruki appeared in the room with the kit.

"Took you long enough." A blond boy looked at Ruki with a snarl.

"Hey, clam down Kou, he's here now. Why do you boys insist on fighting at a time like this." The woman voiced.

That shut the boys up for a bit, silence filled the room as the woman started to clean the wounds.

The boy closest to the injured girl wove his fingers in the girl's fragile hand. It was so cold.

The whole room jumped when the girl let out a cry when the woman first put the peroxide on the wounds. At least she was alive.

Yuma placed his other hand on her face, his other hand still woven into her hand for support.

"It's okay, we'll take care of you." Yuma said.

The other nodded in agreement as little Jackson's small wines filled the small dark room.

Other Jackson didn't know if this was a true memory she was looking upon. She didn't really remember it, but this was defiantly her and her brothers. She knew she had showed up at the orphanage in a pretty banged up state.

The scene began to fade and another scene began to show. She and her bothers were in a field.

An older Jackson, this one about age 11, rain across the field.

"You guys are too slow! You're never gonna catch me." She bantered to the boys running behind her.

"We gave you a head start! Your gonna be sorry when we get you!" Kou yelled at the girl in front of him.

Jackson's little feet sped up after the boy's threat. Her waist long brown hair danced around her waist. This gave the usually tough little girl a look of grace. All that grace was shattered when she stumbled onto ground and tumbled into the grass.

"Jack!" Ruki and Yuma, yelled in unison.

The four boys run up to the heap of brown hair on the ground. The heap was barley moving.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Azura turned over the girl and her face was crunched in a fit of giggles.

"Damn it! Jackson, we were worried!" Ruki yelled.

"Haha, sorry for being so clumsy!" Her giggles made the boys smile.

Her eyes sparkled and her spoke. "Well if I didn't fall you would never catch me!" her giggles continued as the boys dog-piled the 11 year old girl. They all began to wrestle.

Older Jackson looked upon the fond memory with a smile. Suddenly she was sucked into another memory.

She was now in the woods. She felt the crisp air hit her skin. The snow was lightly dusted onto the ground. She grabbed her body. This was the weirdest dreams ever. She needed to go onto mediation. Like, who relives memories like this? And who actually feels cold in their dreams?

Her self-banter was cut off by two teenagers that ran through her body. The teenagers turned into mist as they entered her and then reformed into shapes as they passed on the other side of jackson. The two were hand in hand and they ran down the forest path.

"Come on Yuma!" Jackson yelled as she yanked the boy along.

Older Jackson ran to follow the pair. 'This better not be the memory I think it is'.

As older Jackson aproched the couple, she winced at what was to come next.

"I think we lost them." Teenage Jackson panted, her hands were on her knees as she recollected her breath.

"We sure did." Yuma stated. Before she could reply, Yuma had shoved her against a tree.

"Yuma, wha-" Before she could finish, Yuma's mouth was on hers.

The scene was Jackson's first kiss. She did like Yuma, but she didn't think he would be so forward with this kiss. Yuma and her were always very close when they were younger. She remembered her thoughts in this moment: it was even better than she imagined.

The kiss was brief, yet satisfying. Older Jackson felt a pang of sadness as she looked at the couple. It still stung; everything about _him_ still stung.

Still in deep thought, Jackson was wooshed away again into another memory.

Older Jackson's breath hitched in her throat as she looked upon the next scene. How stupid could she be? Of course this is the memory her psychotic mind would take her. And even though the reliving of this memory burned her heart, she watched.

Jackson was laying under Yuma in a bed in the orpahnge. She was a little older than the last scene. Her and Yuma's relationship continued after her first kiss. She remembered how in love she was with him. She continued to look at the couple in the bed from her place watching in the corner of the room. He and Jackson were kissing. This kiss was less of a peck like before; her and Yuma were in a full make-out session. His hands moved on her and her hands moved around on him. They were exploring each other and they were testing each other's limits. She went to take off his shirt and he stopped and looked down at Jackson.

"What are you doing?" Yuma looked into her eyes, with a little shock.

"Yuma, we have been together for so long. Can't we just, you know, take it further."

"You don't know what you're saying" Yuma stated.

"Yes, I do." Jackson flipped herself on top of Yuma. She began to kiss Yuma on the neck, as she slid off his shirt.

She paused only to look into his eyes. "I want you Yuma; only you. I love you" She began to kiss him again.

Yuma pulled away from the kiss, "I love you too, Jack." He pulled off her shirt in response, and flipped her back over so he was on top. He kissed her on her neck, so sweetly.

Older Jackson looked onto the memory with mixed emotion. She just was thinking how naïve this Jackson was. She didn't want to think about this memory; it burned her inside. She went to push Jackson off of Yuma but her hand when into a cloud of mist.

She turned around in a now completely dark room.

Jackson was alone in the dark. She hated this feeling, she had felt this feeling for three years after the boys left. Even though Yuma's leaving stung the most, the other three had left her also.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Yuma. He was now addressing the real Jackson.

"Yuma," she let out his name with a small gasp. As if she finally released a breath she has been holding onto since he left.

"Jackson, I'm leaving you. I don't want you anymore. There is a new life ahead of me and I don't want you slowing me down."

"But Yuma, I gave you everything. I love y-" He turned around before she could finish her sentence.

He walked away into the darkness.

 **(INSERT Elastic Heart HERE)**

The now once strong and sassy Jackson fell onto the black floor. Her tears now turned into weeps as she started to recede into herself. Why did she have to relive this memory? He was the only thing that had ever hurt her this bad. But in fact, all of her brothers leaving her had hurt. She loved them and when the time came, they all left her at once. Yuma was the only one to say goodbye, and the goodbye she got was him telling her that he didn't want her anymore. They had promised to protect her.

She sat there crying and just wished that the darkness would eat her alive. She really didn't know what to do after they left. She became depressed. She cried until her eyes wouldn't give anymore tears.

She grew up during those years. She developed a wall that she built just in spite of the boys. She was still confused more than ever. She didn't know what she did, she thought they all loved her. She started to rebuild herself. She was able to push past their betrayal, but she certainly didn't want to relive it.

It was just easier to believe they didn't exist and she was always alone. For some reason, those lies were able to put a band-aid over the hole they tore from her. She was never fully healed but she was trying to.

She wrapped her arms around herself. She never wanted to feel this alone again.

It's not easy to retain your inner light after someone has left you in darkness. Through the years through, she was able to find some light in many things: music, dancing, sarcasm, food, animals, nature, jokes. But never people. She would never let someone hurt her the way _he_ did; the way _they all_ hurt her. She was trying to become independent, and sometimes that meant putting up a façade, a shell, of a person. To heal, sometimes you must first rebuild yourself in spite of all the darkness.

Jackson sat up. She huffed a big cloud of breath. She was fine and it was all in the past. She was still pretty pissed at the boys now. Being pissed is better than being depressed, she thought.

It wasn't like they cared, living there new and happy life. She was going to live hers, with her creepy new maid job at the creepy new mansion. She laid back down and covered her eyes. She was going to try and start a new life and make herself whole again. She drifted off into her thoughts. This was absolutely the weirdest dream she has ever had. She is defiantly going crazy. Hopefully it's a good kinda crazy.

She was still laying in her black room on the ground, which was oddly comfy. She sighed just thinking of the dream sequence she had just gone through.

 _Her light is strong, but she just hoped never to see the man that took her light away._


	4. Chapter 4

**SO: I suck. I am sorry. I dishonor all the lovely people who favorited and followed my story. I promised it would be only a week before update, but it's been like three weeks to a month. All sadness aside I have made it about 6K words, so I hope that will make you a little happier!**

 **also sorry last chapter got very Twilight-ie when Yuma was leaving Jack. Looked back at it and I was like : I am such a loser and face palmed myself. But the break had to happen, guess were all gonna have to deal with the way it ended. xD**

 **Okay general thingy: I don't own Diabolik lovers and I do not own the song I used in the story this week.**

 **Happy Reading! Please pardon the little grammar monsters that hopped into my writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Seven Days

 **Jacksons' POV**

The bed I was laying on felt like it was filled with thousands of cotton balls and laced in happiness. Damn, when did I get so sappy? I guess it's because I'm not really used to this kind of luxury. I haven't felt this great in forever.

I opened my eyes to my surrounds. Even if my subconscious was scolding me for not remembering how I got here, my bubbly dumb side was super ecstatic to have landed such an amazing pad.

' _Oh well now'._ I mean maybe the outside of the house gave a little indication of what lied inside, but damn. The room was elegant; covered in shades of gray, sliver, and white. A huge bay window let in the moon light enough to fill the room and shine lights off of the silver accents. The bed had four white posts the reached for the ceiling. Sheer white fabric dramatically hung from the posts on the bed.

Even if the room's colors of shine danced around me, my zombie-like appearance wasn't diminished in the slightest. Dear all heavenly bodies, gods, goddesses, and ramen noodles… I look like shit. I literally look like poo in a gold toilet (poo, HAHA, okay, calm down twelve year old self). One things is for sure, this room is too good for me.

I jumped out of bed and scurried over to the mirror that was on the closest wall. "Yup, I'm the walking dead."

My hair was a mess, the usual.

My make up was smeared, the usual.

My outfit was ruffled, the us-.

Wait. I'm not wearing the same clothes. I was now outfitted into a white satin knew length nightgown. "huh? They didn't even buy me dinner first?" I huffed. I don't believe alcohol was involved, so I think I'm in the clear. Well that was the most action I had gotten in weeks and well, even if it wasn't quite memorable. I laughed at my joke. Damn I'm funny. 'No, you aren't.'

"Shut up, subconscious." I snapped at myself.

"Oh my God. I'm even talking to myself. I need to find friends and/or boyfriend pronto."

As I continued to wonder about my mental state, a smell, a beautiful smell, hit my nose and swirled around it. "Aw, my love has finally come to greet me!" The smell was bitter and sweet. It beckoned me into the hall.

I stepped out into the hall with a timid first step. I looked both ways…and then beeline into the direction of my love. It was calling me down in the halls even while I was running around in scandalous clothing. What the hell did I care, IT was here.

I ran past two white wooden doors, but then skidded back. There it was. I opened both of the doors dramatically with full force.

There it was.

COFFEE.

I shall become a new woman soon; a changed woman.

I don't know what it was about coffee that made me act like a ravenous animal; maybe it was the cocaine- oops, I mean caffeine.

I grabbed the cup with both ends and took a wiff. "Damn, those curves." The curves of the steam snuck into my nostrils.

I began to place my longing lips onto the rim of the cup when a rather annoying voice demanded.

"What are you doing?"

I turned my head to the interrupting voice and smirked, "Well, I was just about to properly greet my lover, when I was rudely interrupted." I scoffed, slightly annoyed. The black haired boy looked pretty pissed.

"What the hell? Humans are so weird. That is my coffee, and what are you doing running around the house in that clothing?" The teenage boy looked at me with unreal piercing red eyes.

"Oh you like?" I winked at the strange boy. Oh no, slutty alter ego is creepin' out to say hello. Let's see who can win this game.

"Tch." He answered. I giggled when he blushed. The blush quickly wiped off of his face when I giggled. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He walked closer to me. " This is our house and you are stealing our items and making fun of me. I will not have this from one of our staff. I don't know how in the hell a human came into Lord Karlheiz's service, but I sure as hell will not hesitate to kill you. Now human, give me my coffe-"

I cut him off my grabbing his hand and placing it on the cup of coffee. He seemed surprised at my willingness of give him the coffee. His shining red eyes flicked up to look straight at me. Before he could comment, I spoke.

"Sorry man, my name is Jackson." I bowed and looked back up to him. " I didn't mean to make you mad. But I really don't think we should resort to killing; well not yet I guess." Even if slutty alter ego wanted to fight back, I really didn't want to make an enemy out of a fellow staff member.

He didn't even reply to me. He turned around and scurried out of the room and before he left he just replied his name, "Ryuu."

A booming voice of another teen entering the room sounded through the white doors of the kitchen, " Is sleeping beauty up?" after finishing the first line his shoulder was clipped by his exiting counterpart.

"Woah, brother good morning to you too." He rolled his eyes.

"Tch." Ryuu replied and continued down the hall.

The new boy who entered looked like the other boy, but his dark black hair was in a small knot and his bangs hung out over his face. His dark blue eyes smiles at me as I flicked my eyebrow up at him.

"Goodmorning, Princess." He walked over to me and grabbed me hand. Well, someone is quite forward.

"I'm Juro, I'm sorry you have to make the acquaintance of my bother first, before me. But he did seem in higher spirits than usual." He finished off the last sentence with a cute smirk.

I pulled back my hand. "Hey, I'm Jackson. Well I kinda almost stole his coffee, so me and your brother are off to a good start."

"Oh, and he didn't kill you? He must really like you." The look on his face actually mirrored that of genuine surprise. He looked off and laughed to himself.

"Is threatening to kill people a normal occurrence in this house? Because normal people don't really add that to the normal 'I just met you' conversation."

He continued with his little banter. "Yes, and that will become more apparent in the coming week. Well, Miss Jackson, you will be learning a lot of lessons in this house. Rule #1, I guess," He put his hands under his chin and laid his head on it, "Don't take Ryuu-san's Coffee."

I nodded.

"Rule #2 Do as we tell you to or you shall be punished." His child-like expression was gone and was now replaced by an odd expression. It was a mix of warning and pity.

* * *

Well, I did want to learn. I'm just not good at, well…things? But with everyone just up in here yelling out 'I'm going to kill you' pretty much the first time they meet you; maybe I should try a little harder than usual. Let me give you a good summery of my past week of training.

 _Day one_ was dress code. Apparently maids wear heels. This was very unfortunate for a little miss who happened to walk like a chicken. The training looked a little like this:

Ryuu: "Why are you incabable of doing anything?"

Me: "I'm sorry I don't have the hell wearing skills of a hooker."

Ryuu: "…"

Me: "I was a exotic dancer though."

Juro: "What the hell…you were a stripper?"

Me: "long story, but we like to be called dancers or entertainers."

Ryuu/Juro: "…"

So yes I enlightened the boys on my past 'work'. I didn't really consider it work, that's why I tried to travel to Tokyo to get a real job. A lot of the girls in the orphanage when they left actually become strippers. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have orphanage so close to the red light district. But it was actually pretty good money and a workout. The fellow strippers are like my angels though; they taught me how to fight and taught me how to smile despite the pain.

Since I was younger though I didn't work the stage; I was the cocktail waitress.

Back to reality:

Ryuu and Juro were still pretty quiet. But then Juro spoke up.

"Then why can't you walk in heels."

"It's a personal decision...the invention of heels by men were only to make the woman's butt look better. And we also cannot run away from men as fast." I snapped back.

Ryuu threw the shoes at me. "In this job you must wear them."

Ryuu was apparently done with my antics already today, so he started to walk out of the room. I threw one of the red heels at him. It hit him in the back of the head. Me and Juro almost peed ourselves we laughed so hard. Then we took off running down the hall with an angry Ryuu hot on our heels( no pun intended).

Later that afternoon was the addition of the rest of my outfit.

I had an adorable and pretty showy (if I do say so myself) outfit to match the horrid pair of shoes. It wasn't too bad. It was the traditional black and white maid dress with frilly-ness hovering on my sholders. The problem with the dress was the length. It was closer to my lady parts that I would have wanted. I mean, I have to clean shit. Don't want the lady parts to pop out and say hello. At least the underpart of the dress was covered with a large black ruffle petticoat.

Hopefully if I needed to open a can of whoop-ass, I could do it with showing only a minimal amount of my undergarments/parts. Rule of thumb: Everyone must always make sure the can of whoop-ass can be popped open with every fashion garment worn. I agreed to myself to wear shorts under the dress.

On _Day two_ , which still included outfit training, it also was accompanied with a lovely slew of lessons in etiquette. Apparenly I have to act like a lady? Well I guess no sitting with my legs open, or picking my wedgies in public. I really have to drop my tomboy tendencies.

The whole day was full of a ton of lessons on forks, table wear, tea, speaking. And a whole ton more of things I do not care to remember. I'm pretty sure Ryuu is going to go crazy now and I lost a whole day of my life. I'm not cut out to be fancy.

Even after a full day of training, I needed, and I quote, "Serious help."

Ryuu, you're not even a lady, how to you know they don't act like this. Hump.

 _Day three_ consisted of getting to know my surroundings. This is included understand the lay out of the mansion and understand what is to be cleaned, serviced, or helped in every room. I dubbed all these duties: Maiding. This is a new term and I am coining it.

Maiding would have been a lot easier to understand if the mansion didn't have like ONE HUNDRED ROOMS, 4 MILLION BATHROOMS, AND 1397 KITCHENS. Okay maybe I'm blowing up the proportions a little. Who needs this all this shit? Give me a tub of ice cream and a large box and I'm good.

How needs a new toilet for everyday of the year? Geez.

I was kinda pleased when the twins from hell- I mean Juro and Ryuu, told me that mostly the north wing and west wind of the house was used. The other parts were, I guess forbidden? Maybe they have a chamber of secrets. OMG IS THIS HOGWARTS. No, no I'm not cool enough to be blessed with supernatural wizard powers. Much less be surrounded by supernatural beings.

At the end of day three, I am defiantly drawing a kindergarten grade sketch of the mansion to memorize my way around.

 _Day four_ was me mostly learning the cleaning techniques of the house. The laundry, bedding, scrubbing, etc. etc. This wasn't actually too bad, because this was something that I wasn't completely clueless in. I was one of the oldest orphans, so I was mainly the mom after the "mother" of the orphanage died. I was the cleaner, and care provider. I also was the cleaner at the strip club. So this wasn't a foreign field for me. I could maintain a house.

This maintaining was on a much larger scale than what I'm used to. But from what I've been told, there are only about 7 highly regarded residence in the estate, and four staff.

This cleaning won't be too bad. At least I'm good at one thing. I grabbed my Ipod, rolled up my invisible sleeves, and then cleaning the SHIT out of the kitchen and bathrooms.

 _Day five_ came a surprise. The devil duo were actual very surprised that I could cook. It wasn't on the level that I'm sure they must provide the house dwellers with, but I could hold my own.

This day was actually pretty fun. It consisted of me blaring my music in the kitchen and cooking new items with Juro. He actually pretty sure enjoyed my booty shaking and food preparing as much as I did. He actually joined me in the fun. He was taught who Beyoncé is, and how fierce she is. About Damn time the pupil became the master.

I jumped on the counter island with him and taught him how to dance. Me and Juro started a flour fight. This was by far the best day. I even caught Juro laughing in the hall at us. Even if he did stop laughing and stalk away when I looked at him, I could defiantly say we are best friends. Haha, maybe not best friends, but he didn't hate me.

I asked Juro to join in but he turned me down. Ryuu didn't want to deal with my fierceness, so he left to "ready himself for the master's and misses arrival". He needed to help the head butler prepare for the arrival.

Well shit, we have two more days before they come. I'm just gonna throw this out, I don't think he wanted to be around me and my twerking.

But on a good side note, me and Juro have actually become pretty good maid and butler pals. He still thinks I'm horrible at everything, but sure he enjoys my presence. And I equally enjoyed his, even if he did smirk and flirt a lot. He was pretty kind to me. It was nice to have a friend again.

The end of this night me and Juro talked for a good couple hours. It was a pretty good talk, but then it hit midnight and things got deep. And we were also like a bottle of wine in deep.

"So you were a stripper." Juro asked as he was sipping on the wine glass.

"Two things: Once a stripper always a stripper, it's a sisterhood. And number two, it wasn't really a strip show. I worked in a place called Merlin's Palace. Merlin's was more of a Burlesque but more sexy. We did shows where we never took our clothes off, but the outfits really didn't leave much to the imagination. Some shows did have nudity, but that was only certain special nights. Since I was a lot younger than the other dancers I wasn't allowed to be out on stage a lot. It would have been illegal. Most of those ladies were my friends. They were in the orphanage with me. When they aged out, that's where they went, just like the ones before them. They taught me to dance, entertain the opposite sex, and take care of myself. I started to rebuild myself there." I laughed at myself. I don't understand how someone can find themselves in a Strip Club.

"Well it seems like a fun place. Want to take me there soon?"

I threw a pillow at his face, he has laughing. My drunk aim only let the pillow clip his ear. I threw five more pillows to satisfy myself.

"You suck at throwing too." He laughed harder. He threw the pillow back at me.

"Now you must have a punishment for making fun of me and my Strip Club."

"Oh, is that so?" He sent me one of his devil smiles.

"Yes that is so, you asshole. I'm going to force you to do a Routine with me. It will be complete with boody shaking and you taking off your shirt. Got it?" I had another pillow ready to fire.

"Oh don't shoot master. I will take my punishment." He giggling still didn't stop, but I joined in. I really liked Juro.

"Well now that that is settled, I will finish my story. I worked there as a server mostly, and sometimes a fill in dancer. They all said that they didn't want me working there for a long time like they did. They bought me a business outfit and a train ticket and sent me to Tokyo for work. That's when I met Karlheinz. I wasn't planning on leaving, I really liked the Club, but they insisted I left. They were like my new family. I only started going there a lot when my brothers left. " I stopped after that sentence. My drunk self become unraveled. I just was silent.

"Jack-San, what's wrong?" He sat closer to me and put his arm around me.

I grabbed the bottle of wine and started to drink out of that for the duration of the conversation.I told him about my "Ex" as he is now dubbed, (or he who shall not be named); I talked about how he was my first love and he broke my heart yada yada. My brothers ripping my heart out yada yada. All that fun shit.

"I'm pretty much over it." I stretched out onto the couch and put my hands behind my head. I sighed.

"You say that, but knowing you, you still see good in him, and all your brothers." Juro looked at me with his horribly cute dark blue eyes.I hated the way he could just look into my soul.

I peeked open my eyes, "You really think so, huh? You may be right. I'm trying to work on my bad ass persona, but it seems like it's not working. Can our lesson tomorrow be on me getting a personality just like Ryuu-san?"

We both laughed, our faces red from the alcohol; mine was redder though. He seemed so be a heavy weight. It helped talking to him about it. My new family should know about my past.

There was a small silence and Juro sat up from the couch. He came and sat on the floor next to me. He looked at me and whispered, "We probably shouldn't be so hard on Ryuu-san. He has had his fair share of sorrow, we both have. I just try and be extra upbeat for him. He needs me to be. I don't think we would be happy here if we didn't have each other."

"What happened in his past?" I sat my head closer to Juro. Well probably really close because drunk-self doesn't understand personal space.

"I mean he is a little better now, it happened a very long time ago. He has brightened even more now that you have come made his life a little worse." He said that phrase with a little wink, "but when we first worked here he fell in love. But he lost someone he loved; she was killed. And the person that killed her was a Ryuu-san's friend."

Well that escalated quickly. Killed? It wasn't, 'oh she cheated or she left me' it was 'his friend killed her'. That's doesn't happen in normal relationships rights?

"What?" is all that I could cough up.

"I think I've said too much. We should go to bed, tomorrow some more things will become clear."

I was too drunk to argue, or even comprehend if he really said Ryuu-san's love was killed. He helped me back to my room and I fell asleep right away in my princess bed.

* * *

Day 463, they still don't know I am human. Just kidding. Day six summery.

I was told to meet the brothers in the garden early that next morning. I scooped up my coffee and headed off to the rose garden area. I saw the two sitting on a bench looking rather odd. They were both whispering to each other. Both of the brothers looked different from their normal selves. Juro didn't have the usual flirty, cute smile he always wore. And Ryuu didn't look as pissed as usual. Something was off.

The hushed up as they saw me approach.

"Hello, Jackson." Ryuu greeted.

"Um, no hello worthless or hello useless. What's up? Why are you both are acting weird?" I raised an eyebrow at them and folded my arms in defense.

The sat in silence. Juro then spoke up after a moment. "Jackson-san, we have debated on telling you this. But we both really have enjoyed your presence this week."

"You both have fallen in love with me and are now going to fight to the death for my love?" I looked at the two sitting on the bench. They didn't look very amused. Usually juro would have said yes and grabbed my hand in a flirty declaration of love. But instead he looked upset.

Juro got up and placed me to sit down on the bench. "Please be quite and listen, this isn't something to joke about." I never heard Juro sound so stern. It reminded me of the first day when he talked about punishment. Now this change of personality was making me very edgy.

"I don't think you have notice in the slightest, but things in this house are not what they seem. You are in danger by working here at this mansion. The people here are not kind to humans, and especially not to human woman." Ryuu looked at me with sad eyes.

Juro filled in his empty silence. "Also we are not who we seem to be." He now looked into my eyes.

"We are not human, and neither are your masters."

I would have snickered if it wasn't for the fact that my giggly buddy now wore a straight face and my stern companion now looked upset.

"You guys are joking. What else can you be? You're human." I looked at the two boys and their expressions didn't change. Ryuu stood up and approached me. He touched his hand on head. And electrical pulse shot through my forehead. I fell to the ground. The tattoo on the back of my neck burned like it was being singed off. I grabbed the back of my neck in the hopes of cooling my tattoo. This isn't normal, why does it feel like it's on fire. I looked up to the twins.

Ryuu now had a pair of black horns curling out of his head. His nails were long black claws and parts of his skin were covered with black and blue scales. Everything else remanded the same. His eyes were still piercing red and his face still held all the expression I knew that Ryuu possessed.

I looked over at Juro who was now standing. He had a pair of black fox ears coming out of his head and a tail was swooshing behind him. His nails were also noticeable longer. His dark blue eyes looked at me, and they were filled with a question, 'are you sacred?'

'What the actual fuck.' I wanted to say so much but I couldn't. These two were the first real friends I had made in a while. And they turned out to be monsters, demons, creatures? I don't even know. They didn't look like they wanted to kill me, so I just stayed silent and observed the situation. Running wouldn't help. I just sat and listened to the twins.

"Wow, she isn't screaming." Juro and Ryuu stood away from me and let me catch my breath.

I looked back and forward between the pair. My eyes shifting two the brothers new attachments. I guess I'm better with change than I thought. Ryuu spoke. " For some reason there was a heavy glamor put on you. You should have seen our true forms when you first touched us."

"Jackson-san?" Juro spoke at me. It felt like centuries had pasted.

"So, I'm the one with a problem?" I smiles up at them. You know what. I actually wasn't scared. I never really was a person to be shocked, per say, maybe I am pretty messed up in the head. They weren't going to eat me and they didn't want to harm me, or this conversation would have never of happened.

Juro managed to pop a smile on the side of his mouth. Even though Ryuu wasn't smiling, he looked somewhat relieved.

I got up and walked over to the boys. I raised my hand and grabbed Juro ear and rubbed it. He looked at me a little confused. I let go of his ear and grabbed Ryuu's hand. This sudden touch surprised him, but it didn't seem to repulse him. His talons on his hands were long and black. They sparkle when I inspected them. The small amount of scales on his skin, glimmered as I turned his hand side to side.

"What actually are you?" I looked at them.

Ryuu spoke in a soft tone. "We are both lesser demons. I have the blood of the great dragon demon and Juro has the blood of the great nine tailed fox. But we are both not strong demons, but we are full demon."

I was completely hooked now.

"You see, there is a hierarchy of the underworld. The underworld includes many species. Some include, witches, dwarfs, werewolves, great demons, lesser demons, and well… vampires."

I looked at Ryuu with a confused look, "So all of the creatures from legend exist?" I was blown away, this didn't seem real. But here they were standing in front of me. I was still thinking someone was gonna pop out of the rose bushes and tell me this was all a big joke.

He spoke again. "Yes, many creatures exist. And we are hidden from the human world since the human population outnumbers us at this point considerably, at least here on earth. There is usually a giant power struggle between the groups, so a species is chosen to rule the underworld. The ones in power in this current time is vampires. The man who is the King of the Vampires, and also the king of the underworld is Master, Lord Karlhienz."

"You've got to be shitting me, the perverted man with amazing eyebrows that I met on the train was the Lord of the underworld. AND HE OFFERED ME A JOB? I don't know if I should be freaked out or proud of myself. At least he didn't kill me." I look up at the morning sky. This world is so weird.

"We do not understand why you were brought here, Jackson-san. I have worked for the Lord for a very long time and he doesn't do random acts without a cause. I do not know why he wants you in his family's service, but there is a reason." Juro gave me a sad look.

Ryuu added on, "Jackson-san, we fear you are not just here to be a maid. We know not of how you came to be in our service, or why. I do not know why we are concerning ourselves to help you, but there is something about you. You are the most interesting person to have walked through our doors. We at first thought you were a sacrificial bride to one of the sons, but you were given the title as Maid. We will help you, but we still do not know of your importance to the Lord. But we felt that you should be informed."

"This is a lot to taken in guys. What do I do?" for once I was at a loss for words. It's not every day that someone tells you that they fear for your life. My life has been a small one, I have so much more to live. "I need to leave." I got up from the bench I was sitting on.

"You cannot" Ryuu pleaded. He grabbed my arm.

"I was okay with you both being demons, but hey, now everyone wants to kill me. Dude, all I wanted was to be good at cleaning and walking in heels. I'm not ready to die. I have so much life to make up for. I need to love again; I need to make up for lost time." I wanted to add a 'fuck you Yuma.' In there but for once I was fearing for something else other than getting over a broken heart. I feared for my future.

"Jackson-san. We do not want you to go and you cannot go." Ryuu looked down. "now that the Lord knows you exist, he will be able to find you even if you flee. You must stay with us and we will help you in any way possible. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I am tired of death and I am tired of people dying in front of me. This cannot continue to go on. The Sins of a father cannot lock this house in perpetual darkness. We must help you and the sons overcome the Lord and his darkness."

I looked into Ryuu's eyes. He was tearing up. His brother placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ryuu looked up at me. "Jackson, we will help you, but you must not lose your spirit. If there is anyone who can break free of Karlhienz, it is you."

"There is something else we wanted to tell you, Jackson." Ryuu spoke.

I cleared my dry throat. "What is it?"

"You are not human."

The words rippled through me and touched the deep recesses of my mind. My tattoo still burned from the singe of the electric pulse. What do you mean I am not human?

* * *

I layed in bed as I completed my mental summary of the past six days. I was not expecting day six. I was told I may or may not die, I am employed to an underworld Lord, and oh yeah, the sugar coating: I am not human. The twins could not clarify what that meant, because they said that they didn't recognize what, but I was not human. Apparently demons can read souls and mine wasn't fully human.

The scariest part was that I was "Okay" with the whole thing. I guess I'm either super overconfident, or stupid. Maybe a little bit of both. I grabbed my pillow and sunk further into the white and silver room.

'Oh, Jackson, what have you got yourself into now? We were trying so hard to live a normal life. '

I fell asleep that night after tons of tossing and turning.

* * *

The next day I woke up and grabbed my coffee like always. No one would have know I had a bomb the size of Africa dropped on me yesterday.

Juro rounded the corner. "Good morning, my love!"

"Goodmorning, fox." I went over and tugged on his left ear. " I'm pretty sure I owe you a dance lesson today."

"I like my name, by the way. And of course, I do need my punishment." He winked at me.

"Damn, someone is a little masochist this morning." I grabbed his arm. As we stormed out of the room an angry dragon aparented before us.

"Oh good morning my lovely, Ryuu-san."

"Why did you use his name…" Juro pouted at me.

"Where do you think you two are going? The masters will be home tonight." He folded his arms. I could have sworn that his eyes were extra red and fiery.

"Um-…" I shuddered out. Shit it was the seventh day. I'm ready to meet my doom- I mean my new 'masters'. Ew, I don't like saying that.

"I don't even care. Take this," He handed me and Juro both a broom and vacuum. "Clean the main entry and the main staircase. It better be spotless when I come and check on your work." He passed by us to grab another cup of coffee. At least there are two addicts in the house. We can both do our own Coffee Anonymous meeting together. I grabbed Juro's wrist and headed to the main foyer.

"Oh the stage is perfect!" I looked up at the stairs. This is the best place to make Juro humiliate himself.

I ran to the top of the stairs and pulled a little speaker out of my pocket. "Don't tell Ryuu I have this; he hates my music." I turned the device on and grabbed my Ipod. I connect the two with Bluetooth and pulled out "Merlin's Playlist."

"Were going to kill two birds with one stone. We're going to maid and dance at the same time." I turned drastically with jazz hands and looked at Juro's amused expression. I grabbed my Ipod and scrolled through the songs. I normally liked rock songs, but those aren't the best to dance too. Oh Lady GaGa there you are.

"I picked this one for you, Juro. I will do the beginning of the song then I want you to do the second part with me. This routine had a lot of people, so the moves were fairly simple." I clicked play.

LoveGame by Lady GaGa started to play. It was very loud I may add.( (A/N:I listened to the song on YouTube while writing this it mostly matches up if you wanna play and read at the same time.)

 **(** **Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)**

I began to dance up and down the stairs doing plenty of booty pops, and an occasional twerking session. I also mouthed the words. I took a deep breath.  
 **(I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game)**

( **Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**)

 **(Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?)**

During the second chorus Juro join in with me and we were both mouthing the words of the chorus. Who knew demon could twerk a little? And I'm pretty sure he knew the words to this song. We both grabbed the brooms that Ryuu gave us and we began to sexual assault the brooms by dancing on them like stripper poles. I was laughing so hard. We resung the chorus together.

We both looked at each other and began to sing the bridge together with large amount of sass and vigor.

 **(I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!)**

We were both standing on the top banisters. We were crushing this song into the ground. We were the ultimate divas. We stood on top of the stairs holding the brooms like mics singing the last section to our heart's content. Good thing the music was so damn loud you couldn't hear our voices. On the last "huh!" of the song we faced our back to the 'audience' and shot our fists in the air.

The song stopped and we laughed. We both stopped laughing when an unfamiliar person's voice rang out in the foyer.

"I'll play a LoveGame." I boy with shoulder length shaggy hair tipped his fedora in my direction, he was standing at the end of the stairs leaving against the bottom banister. Standing behind him was a group of people in the shadows, hiding under the columns near the door. I couldn't make out what any of them looked like.

I was at a loss for words. But apparently Juro wasn't.

"Fuck." was all he let escape his mouth.

* * *

 **(A/N): SO! The brothers are HEREEEEE! Lol well Latio is… Hope you liked it.** **I have just started classes again, so I give you fair warning about the next update. I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UNDER 2 WEEKS. And thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, it makes me so happy and also gives me motivation to write more.**

 **BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED TO YOU DROP EVERYTHING YOU ARE DOING AND JOIN ME IN A CRYING SESSION THAT SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 IS OUT FOR DIABOLIK LOVERS. I'm pretty sure I haven't blinked in about 2 days since watching it. Is this healthy? Probably not. BUT WHO CARES SEASON 2! AH! If you haven't seen it I found it on YouTube. *continues crying***

 **Alright that's enough of fangirling lioness. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for everyone who has followed/favorited this week. I get seriously s excited I totally txt my mom and tell her people think my writing is half decent. HAHAHA I need friends… WELL over that sad moment. All joking aside, when I get those reviews/follows/favorites it inspires me to write.**

 **General disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers, but I do own my dysfunctional trio Ryuu, Juro, and Jackson. Sorry about the grammar, my horrible honorifics, my cussing. I think I'm too late for help, so you're just gonna have to deal with it.**

 **Thanks for reading, darlings!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** What the actual fuck?

"So was that an invitation, maid-chan?" the dude with the fedora whispered in my ear. His cold breath sent chill down my body. My body's alarms were screaming : Alert! Intruder in the personal bubble.

"Um, no? Who are you?" I looked at him with the best bitch face I could conger up.

"I'm your new Master, maid-chan. You will have to give into my every want and need." He almost sung the last notes to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist. Then, he lick me. He fucking lick me.

"Hum, you don't taste…" His look of confusion was replaced by a smirk when I pushed him away.

I felt another horid wet object grace my cheek's presence. A little purple fella looked up at me with sad eyes. She doesn't taste sweet. She tastes like water. I have no use for her." As soon as he showed up little purple licked my face and disappeared. My cheek was still wet from his tongue.

I wiped off the saliva from my cheek with my sholder. I said to no one in particular, "This is defiantly sexual harassment. What the hell, dudes?" I started to turn away from Latio, who was the only one who was still standing there. As I turned I back into Juro, or someone who I thought was Juro. I hit a hard stiff body which was defiantly not Juro's. I turned to see another red haired idiot smirking down at me. Just my luck, there are two of them. Crazy Bitches one and two.

"Sexual harassment is a part of the job description, idiot." He grabbed my hair pushed it aside and lick my neck too. Well at least I won't need a damn shower tonight.

"You're right Kanato-san. She doesn't taste like anything." He gave me a quick look and grabbed my wrist. "I'll find another use for you." His green eyes were piercing right into me. Well vampires are very horny creatures; note to self. In this moment I really didn't know what to say or do. Vampire versus Jackson is just something I didn't want to do right now. For now I stayed quiet and observed my horrible situation.

I felt another hand grab my other wrist. Oh, it's Fedora. "Ayato, you already have one. And you can't just claim another one. Don't be greedy." Latio chirped across me to his brother.

"Ore-sama can have whatever he wants." He stabbed back.

"You're right, two bitch-chans will be much more fun. Isn't that right, Yui-chan?" I looked down the stairs and saw a little blonde blur scurry into the hall. What that a girl! No! don't leave! There is too much testosterone in this room for me to handle.

"Dammit Latio, she already has been mad at me all week." Ayato let go of my wrist and whispered into my ear. "You belong to me now." And then he vanished into nowhere.

My enclosed wrist was pulled into the direction of the captor. "Now how about we have some real _fun,_ since your blood aura is oddly absent." He started to pull me up the stairs. NOPE. _Fun_ is not what I need right now. I grabbed his wrist and ripped his hand off mine. He looked at me in shock.

"That's gonna be a solid _no_ , handsome." I smirked at him. No sexy sex with strangers, or vampires, if I'm making a list.

"Latio!" I heard another commanding voice yell up to the stairs. The fedora rolled his eyes.

"What is it Reiji? I'm busy."

"Do you have any idea who this human is in our house? Are you even paying attention to anything else besides your hormones?" the black haired sleek boy pushed up his glasses in irritation. Was this guy my savior?

"We need to figure out who she is, then you can do your bidding." Thanks blackie, I thought you were on team Jackson. Asshole, you were cute till you opened you mouth.

"I'll explain myself if that would be easier." I walked down the stair to Blackie and stopped in front of him.

I crossed my hands. "My name is Mukami Jackson. I am your new maid. I was hired by your father, Lord Karlhienz. He has promised me protection and payment, and I intend to receive both." I put the best 'I can kick ass' face on.

"Well someone is quite demanding for a human." A voice rang out from the stairs. I turned my head to look up at the voice. It was owned by a blonde haired boy who was now lounging on a stair.

I whispered under my breath, "You're quite a jackass for a vampire." I didn't even bother to take it back. At this moment I didn't care about their thoughts of me. I'm just pretty sure they could hear that.

Surprisingly the blonde smirked. "Were vampires, we can hear that idiot. Is that a way to talk to your new masters?" He popped open one eye. An ocean of blue pierced me. Yup, they heard me. Don't know if I'm satisfied or sacred for my life.

"I guess you should be prepared to be disappointed in my etiquette." I bowed at the boy and gave him a fuck you smirk at the same time. He shut that one blue eye that peeked at me, but his smirk remained. I can already feel Ryuu face palming himself.

Apparently Reiji had enough. Because the beast grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"You parasite, you will never speak to anyone like that in the house, even if it is that deadbeat. You are in need of serious punishment." Even though he was apparently pissed, he gave a small smile at that last word. Me and Juro's conversation flashback into my mind. 'You will be punished.' Well I guess these are the people I need to worry about.

"Please Master Reiji, she did not mean it. It is our fault. She's only been here a week and she does not understand. She's only a human, and not a bright one at that." Juro was looking as stoaic as possible.

Won't be looking so stick-like when I give your balls a big kick. I'll show you who is the bright one when I light your balls up with my foot, Asshole. I tried to walk to him, but I forgot Blackie was still holding my wrist. I sighed, Juro I thought we were friends.

Juro gave me a look when I sighed. I was curious of his expression at me, but im pretty sure it meant I was in trouble, but she was trying to get me out of trouble.

"Master, we take full responsibility for her actions. Please forgive us." They both took a bow to Black Beauty. Ryuu continued, " But what she said is correct. Your father Karlheinz did appint her in a service position at the mansion. He did express that she is not a bride, but she should be kept alive. This is very odd for the lord to take in a human, but his instructions were clear. She is not to be killed or harmed and she is to work as a maid till he says otherwise. The full message was placed into your lab, Master."

"I am very displeased in your training skills," Reiji muttered. "Take her." He threw me at the boys. Juro caught me. "Place her in her room and then come to my study, both of you. We have a bit to discuss."

Both of the boys bowed and turned with me swiftly. Each of them grabbed my arm and went into the dark hall. Before I left the room I glimpsed at the Vampires. Fedora was smirking lustfully, Blackie looked like he had a stick up his ass, Jackass was asleep, and hey, who was his. There was a boy leaning against the wall nonchalantly. He had white hair and a straight face. He gave me a blank expression as I passed. I lifted my hand that Juro was holding and waved to the white haired boy. Juro and Ryuu 'tsked' in unison. I got to see the white haired boys surprised expression before I was fully dragged out of everyone's vicinity.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jackson-san?!" Ryuu hissed quietly.

" I just wanted to wave at the White haired boy. He didn't lick me, try to claim me, or insult me, so I considered him a Friendly."

"Oh my God. Well get back to that later. But I mostly meant everything that you fucking said to everyone else." Ryuu was pretty pissed. We continued to fast walk to my room, which was hella far away from the main foyer.

"What did I say wrong?" I looked at him.

"What didn't you say Jackson?! You called the eldest son a jackass. You called the ultimate playboy, handsome. You also demanded that they paid you. Jackson, seriously, were you born in a barn. They are vampire princes!"

"Well they all insulted me and fedora was trying to tap this ass, so sorry for being a little defensive." I was now pretty frustrated. I was obviously not in the best situation possible, what was I supposed to do.

"No matter, we would have protected you. You could have handled it better. You must trust us, and also you have to follow exactly what we say. I know you may have Lord Karlheinz protection, but he is not here." Ryuu looked at me with his stern red eyes.

"Sorry guys," Well now I felt like shit. They did tell me to be quiet just listen. I reacted like normal Jackson. Crazy and sassy as hell. "but next time can you please give me a low-down on the crazy personalities of the masters." I gave them a small smile. They both gave me a small smile in return.

We arrived at my room. I walked in the room with the boys. I plopped on my bed. "Is there anything else I should do tonight pertaining to maiding?"

"I think you've done enough for tonight." Juro said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Juro giggled, "You're done for tonight, so ahead and rest for tonight. Well see you at 10 pm tonight to prepare breakfast. I'll bring you a coffee and wake you up a little before."

I looked at him in confusion and glanced at the clock, "Thanks Juro-san, but 3:00 pm right now. Why so late for breakfast?"

"We're on vampire time now. Their hours are flipped from ours." Juro explained.

Ryuu nudged Juro. "We gotta go." Juro sighed.

Juro gave me a goodbye and a quick peace sign, and Ryuu gave me a small smile. They opened and shut the big wood doors of my room.

So, let me at least get my head wrapped around the _Masters._ Ew, I hate even thinking the word.

Blackie/ Black beauty is Reiji. He is in a constant state of stick-up-da-ass, and apparently likes punishment. Final verdict: Avoid.

Red devil or apparently Ayato. He has a huge Ego and has a thing for the blonde and also I belong to him. Final verdict: Avoid.

Little purple with teddy bear remains nameless. He likes sweet things and licking people to greet him. Final verdict: only engage if sweets are present.

Fedroa is Latio. You know what, I don't even want to comment on the perv. Final verdict: Avoid at ALL fucking times. I hate perverts and fancy hats. He's literally a combo of two things I hate.

Blond Jackasss is nameless also. Actually not too much of a Jackass. Likes to lounge and be sassy. Final Verdict: To be determined.

White haired boy. Didn't really meet him, but I'm pretty sure were best friends. Final Verdict: Best friends for life for eva and eva.

And I also saw a blonde blur that looked like a girl. She must also be on team Jackson. She is the only other person in the house with a vagina and since I'm on a 'I really don't fully trust men' binge, I may need her support.

I yawned. What an evening.

I layed back on my bed and just whispered, "What the actual fuck." I closed my eyes. I didn't even want to make sense of what happened earlier with the vamps.

That phrase was a lot easier to say than try to deal with the crazy personalities of my new patrons.

Even I couldn't have conceived how much I would say "What the actual fuck," in my days here at the Sakamaki mansion.

* * *

I woke up from the orange and yellow lights that caressed the white walls of my room. I looked out of my large bay window. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. They gloomy mansion has to look pretty in this light. I got up out of bed and looked at the analog clock that was on my wall above my vanity. 7:12. UH, I can't possibility go back to sleep.

I hopped out of bed. I stepped out of my maid clothes and changed into my causal clothes. I grabbed my maroon sweater that hung low in the back exposing my large back wing tattoos. I put on a pair of black leggings, that made my leg muscles look great, I must say. My hair was a mess, like usual, so I threw the brown and red mess into a large messy bun and secured it with bobby pins. "Perfect, that may last about 3 minutes in that position." Curse my long and heavy hair.

I walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle. It was locked. 'Wow, now I'm in time out?'

I'll show you how a rebellious teenager does it. I grabbed my brown combat boots and laced them up. I walked over to the bay window and opened the middle window. I looked down to the ground. There were vines coming all the way up to window. Hm.

I went feet first out of the window. Okay, only three floors to go. The vines were pretty stable. I was half way down to the first floor when my foot hit a window. CODE BLUE! I yanked my foot to stand on the top ledge of the window. I grabbed the vines tighter. Now what. It was actually a pretty far fall because of the tall ass ceilings in this mansion.

'If I'm doing this I gotta do it fast.' I crawled my hands down to my feet and grabbed the ledge. I started to let my feet hang one then the other. I started to relax my arms and scoot my body down. I was almost touching the lower ledge of the window when I heard a noise in the window. My head snapped to the window. The curtains were pulled open and a blonde boy was staring stair at me. His blue eyes were looking at me with curiosity. Oh shit, this is the one I called a Jackass.

I stood there hanging for a second. Please don't open the window, please don't open the window, please don't-.

*click*

The window latch clicked open and the warm air from the inside greeted me.

Before he can speak, "I can explain…um…" his blue eyes still were full of curiosity, "I'm really into parkour."

"No, I'm pretty sure we both know why you're here." His voice was velvet.

"Wha?" I cocked my head.

"You wanted to see me naked, you lewd woman." His mouth circled into a smirk.

"Oh Lord." I rolled my eyes. We got a comedian people. I would have slow clapped if it wasn't for my situation.

"The Lord can't save you from me now." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the room." I let out a small gasp. In one swift motion he pulled me into the room and he shut the window.

I was just trapped in his arms; my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of his room. This situation was starting to become bizarre. I feel like I'm trapped in a sadistic twilight fanfiction.

'What the actual fuck, Jackson?'

* * *

 **(A/N): Hope you liked! Please review and/or give suggestions. I am a little disappoint I didn't get to put a song in this chapter. But! Maybe I will next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading! Tata for now.**

 **Lion**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I would like to apologize that I cannot update as often as I would like. I am always writing, but they are scientific papers and reviews. It's dull sometimes, but I love it. It takes a lot of my time because this is my educational career. ANYWAY I will always be here to answer questions about the fanfic and am always reading, but I cannot always put my full time into the story. I am always working on the Plot and let me tell YOU! Bitches will cry. JK maybe not. But all the vagueness will make sense in time, my children. The first part holds a lot of background to who Jackson was before she was found. This may give you insight into who Jackson was and who she wants to be. There will be a lot of mistakes because I did not do hard core editing. But I will be going back and editing all of my chapters to insure cohesiveness and correctness and profanityness (Editing= gag me with a rusty Spork). Alright, enough rabbling Lion…here the fanfic-ness is.**

 **General statement: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, or the quote I pulled from pitch perfect, or Beyonce, or a million dollars. But what I do have is a laptop and my OCs (Jackson, Juro, and Ryuu).**

 **General Warning: I cuss a lot, sorry. The connections in my brain are messed up. And I also talk about "grown up things" such as: tampons, sex, and tits (including and not including). Welcome to the world that is my brain. *takes a bow***

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** A Bond, A Shoe, A Fight, A Transformation.

I placed my hand on the cold metal. My bloody hands were again in motion, pounding at the round door. My body was cold all over and my skin was tingling again with life.

"There she is!" I turned around to see men in black rounding the corner towards me. I began to bang the door with all my strength. I began to scream and bloody my hand further with each additional strike of the metal. The foot falls echoed against the cold bloody floor. My one chance will have been wasted.

They were closing in; I was to have my life taken from me for the second time this morning. I screamed one last time and pounded my hands into the door in a swift motion. A light formed at the ends of my fists and struck the reinforced metal. The light engulfed the round door. The metal began to burn and melt to the floor.

Even when my hope started to seem bright again, a bullet stuck my right arm. I winced at the pain and grabbed my now wounded arm. I whipped around to face the army. My 3 foot frame held her hands in front of her and shot light into the enemy crowd. I looked away from the bright light. The light devoured them.

The strong yells and chaotic gunshots turned into screams of pain. The air that circulated around my long brown hair began to smell of burned flesh. The flesh was mixed with the smell of winter coming through the open door. As the light faded I turned my back on Hell.

I stumbled into the snow with bare feet and tattered hospital gown.

For the first time my hair felt the push of the wind and the bite of the winter on my skin. My skin was alive again. This was my rebirth, this is what living was.

I was born in hell and now I shall be reborn into light.

As I stumbled forward into the dull afternoon light, my neck tingled. I placed my hand on it and pulled my back to exam the damage. I held out my palm and it held a blotted blood stain in the shape of a rose.

My neck and back continued to burn, but I walked forward knowing it was _her_ doing.

The burn was different, it felt like a brand being placed against my skin.

She was claiming me as hers. She was me and I was now her.

She gave me life, and now my body shall give her sanctuary.

The back of my tattered hospital gown was open and my backside was exposed. All that was visible was the blood dripping from the rose carving on my neck. The symbol of our bondage. The other carving in my back began to take visible shape. It was a pair of wings that also started to drip blood onto the white ground. The wings were a symbol of her power I now possess.

We both began to walk down the snowy trail to a new life away from the cold, bloody, echoing halls.

* * *

My body shot up out of deep sleep. But I was quickly pushed back down with a grunt.

A blonde mass of hair was now laying on my chest and I was laying on a bed in the middle of a dark room.

The ninja alarms started to go off and I began to protest the male that was laying on my rack.

"What the fuck, blondie?! Did I give you permission to touch the merchandise?"

"You're too noisey." He mumbled in aggravation. "Your my pillow remember?"

"No…" Then I began to remember our conversation from earlier.

 _He was unbelievably cold. It was weird being in a room with someone I barley knew; well a vampire I barely knew. He was holding me around my waist, and he was looking me right in the eyes…well I think. The room was very dark except for a lamp in the corner and the fading light coming through the now closed window. There was a faint noise that was coming from the vamp in front of me; sounded like music._

" _What now, maid?" He stuck his head in the curve of my neck and placed his lips on the warm skin. He breathed on my skin and let out a cold puff of air from his mouth. What the hell again? Is this the normal greeting? Should I now always greet everyone with a lick on the neck/face? I guess when in Rome…_

" _Man, I don't even know you name…what are you doing?" He stayed quiet and took another deep breath. And he licked me on that same nape of my neck._

" _Tasting you. You don't taste like anything. " He spoke quietly, perplexed. He didn't let go of me, but I could still tell that he had a firm grip on me._

 _I began to insist that a wardrobe change may be needed. A turtleneck sweater is now a key item in this household. I didn't know I hated being licked in the neck by strange men, but here we are. Me hating being randomly licked. The list of things that make me feel uncomfortable has grown quite extensively in the past week._

 _I pushed him off of me with a good amount of force, but he was a brick. He was much stronger than Latio early in the night. He looked down at me and smirked at my pitiful attempt to get rid of the lick monster._

" _You're quite pathetic." He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He placed his whole body on top of me and…_

 _A few moments passed in the dark. A began to hear a soft heavy breathing and the continued melody that occasionally floated through the room._

 _Was he asleep? He just went full on sloth. He literally fell asleep on me._

 _I was kinda expecting to be sexually harassed some or bitten, but apparently this Dracula wanted to nap. I tried to slide out from under his slender body but his arms had me locked into a cage. I started to pull his arm away when Jackass spoke._

" _Don't move, you bothered me and as punishment you are to be my pillow."_

" _I just wanted to take a night stroll and you apparently wanted my company. Kidnapping m-." I was cut off by a cold large hand._

" _Sh, Pillows don't speak." He closed his eyes and laid his head on my chest._

 _There are a couple of things I don't like, one being told not to talk. Two, using my boobs as a pillow without permission. Even if it was sort of pleasant *cough* shut up Jackson. Time to turn the annoying level to a steady 7.8._

" _BUT BUT BUT, pleaseeee." The words were muffled under his hand but I continued to mutter nonsense into his large hand._

" _What, leave me in peace, woman. Just be quiet and be a good pillow." He didn't pick up his head and continued to lay on me. I tried to pull his hand away from my mouth, but my attempt was futile._

 _Maybe I should tickle him. I stuck my finger into his ribs. His head immediately shot up and his hands released me. The dim room lamp lit up his face. His scowl was fully visible even in the dim light._

" _Don't do that." He commanded to me._

 _Pet peeve number three: don't command me._

 _I thrust both of my finger into his ribs and the vampire actually smiled. I don't know if it was a forced smile or a sadistic smile. I continued my onslaught of my finger tickling till he had enough. But the small smile was now gone and the vampire looked pissed. I took that opportunity of his lapse of securing me to the bed to bolt for the door._

 _I hopped off the bed and ran for the staircase leading to the door. I turned around to look for the tickle raped blonde, but he was nowhere to be found. Then I bump into a brick wall, a very familiar brick wall. I look up to see the blonde._

" _What did I say?" He grabbed me a pulled me back to the bed. Damn I hate being man handled. I tried to pull back, he looked back at me and gave me a glare. "Don't resist me woman."_

 _He tossed me on the bed, rather softly I may add. I bet this guys bed game is like one point. DAMMIT JACK what the hell, this dude is pissed and your thinking about his bed game? OH LORD._

 _He climbed back onto the bed, rather sloth like for someone who was pissed. He put me on my back and grabbed my hands and crossed them behind my back, pinned between the bed and my back. Then he laid on top of me again. He placed his head on my chest again._

" _Ayato is right, you do have a good chest, but we do have to work on your mouth."_

" _Hey, Jackass. There is nothing wrong with my mouth, and if we are going to be friends I'll forget about that chest comment." I rolled my eyes. I don't think this is the best position to be insult the vampire. What is life if you don't speak your mind; I'm not a woman to hold my tongue._

 _I heard a sound. It was like a small… was that a laugh? Did blondie laugh!? Friendship is blooming._

" _Most people do not talk to me that way. And what make you think I want to be your friend, human?" I rolled my eyes at that; of course everyone wants to be my friend. Also, did he just call me human? Did they not know I wasn't fully human? Maybe Ryuu and Juro chose to leave that part out of the Jackson equation._

" _And you should probably refrain from calling me jackass again." Shuu added._

" _Sorry, I wasn't properly introduced." My words were laced with sarcasm._

" _Shuu." He said._

" _What? What about shoes?"_

" _That's my name." He said rather annoyed._

 _Oh my God. His parents name him after a shoe. A GOSH DANG SHOE. No wonder he and his brothers are messed up. WHAT IF THE OTHERS BROTHERS NAMES ARE ALSO CLOTHING PIECES? I'll be cooking and cleaning for shoe, ascot, fedora, and handkerchief._

 _I let out a giggle. Shit, I should be respectful. *lets out another giggle*_

" _What are you laughing at, woman?!" he didn't look mad. His blue eyes always held a mix of clouds, curiosity, and despair. What an interesting combination. For some reason I feel safe here; he's not as intimidating as I thought a vampire would be._

" _Nothing, Shuu." I smiled up at him. He was now looking straight into my eyes. My eyes lit up at the interesting vampire. This Jackass…he wasn't that bad. He stared at me as if waiting for me to continue speaking._

" _So….," I looked around at the room and then back at Shuu, "What now?"_

" _Now...we are quiet." He placed his head again on my chest and began to breath heavy. His breath hit my neck and sent chills down my spine. The chills actually comforted me and the breath began to lull me to sleep._

I was an idiot. I am the biggest idiot in the world. I AM one of those girls in a horror movie who hides in the barn full of chainsaws rather than taking the running car to the police station. I didn't know I was able to achieve this level of stupidity. Look at me: achieving level 200 stupidity.

Shuu seemed to have relived my whole flash back with me and was now giving me a stupid smirk while still having his eyes shut.

"I need to leave." I successfully pushed the blondes head on to pillow next to us. I huffed and jumped off of the bed. I flattened all my clothes with a smoothing hand and moved to leave for the door-er- staircase.

The blonde didn't protest this time when I left the room. Now I was in the long, dark (lol) hall. I looked at the grandfather clock that ticked almost soundlessly near me. SHIT! It was supposed to be in the kitchen like, 5 years ago.

Even though I was only 5 minutes late this was my first night on the job. The twins let me know that the brother boss in charge didn't like, and I quote: "insolence and tardiness". I was beyond screwed.

I burst into my room and ran over to my wardrobe and threw on my maid uniform. I continued to sprint through the room to make myself presentable, because we all know I look like a zombie after sleeping. I threw up my hair in a messy bun with approximately 5,432 bobby pins. I grabbed my heels and ran into the hall. I jogged into the kitchen with negative 5 hours to spare.

As I skidded into the white kitchen a very angry dragon and fox greeted me with pissed eyes.

"I'm here!" I raised my hands next to me and gave them a stunning pair of jazz hands, but the continued to look very unhappy with my late arrival.

"Jackson, how dare you be late on your first day in front of the masters. Reiji wanted to make you the main course after you were 30 minutes late." Juro had his hands folded and flicked his white tail side to side in frustration. A least as animals they are every clear with their emotions.

"But-." I insisted, but I was cut off but a very angry dragon man.

"Jackson! You will be the death of us too! We took you on as an apprentice and Reiji will kill you and then kill us so I suggest you take responsibility for your actions."

"Ryuu, please. I was held captive by a Shuu—."

Juro rolled his eyes and "pffed" at me. "We know where you were. Everyone knows where you were. We can all smell very well. I suggest you keep your legs closed and focus on work."

I slapped that motherfucker so damn hard. I feel like I broke the blood vessels in his face. "Fuck you, Juro. I am not that loose. If you don't know that by now, then maybe you should revalue who you think I am as a person. I suggest you get your head out of your ass; it's not a hat."

With that I gave the demon a hard look and grabbed the two trays of breakfast desserts and stormed out of the kitchen. I don't know why being angry gave me confidence, but I strutted into that dining room like it was New York fashion week. I ignored all of the vampires and placed the dessert tray in their respective areas. I grabbed all off the empty breakfast plates and stacked them onto the trays. I placed a new dessert plate in front of the vampires. I changed out the silverware and took my leave.

Before exiting the dining room in silence I turned to the table and addressed no one in particular.

"I beg your forgiveness for my tardiness. It will not happen again." I left without an answer and took the trays into the kitchen.

* * *

I was alone in the kitchen later that night and was on dishes duty. Me and the twins didn't speak again after that little incident. I was still severely pissed at the accusation against my purity. I know I love to flirt and playa round, but seriously I wouldn't have sex with someone I just met. I plugged in my earphones and blasted some hardcore Beyoncé. Thank God I had a good stock of music on my ipod when I came here since the lack of Wifi.

I angrily cleaned the fine china and glassware. This wasn't enough though. I stalked over to the fridge and grabbed an already uncorked bottle of pinot Grigio. I looked for a glass for a bit before giving up and taking the whole bottle with me to the sink to finish my dishes.

I took a swig of the wine from the bottle and felt the warm liquid travel down my throat. It felt familiar and it was warm. This warmness was comforting but also felt alonely. It brought back memories I would have liked to never be forced up again. Even though now I believed Juro was just assessing the situation of how it looked from the outside, it still hurt. I did only know the twins for a week, but I felt like we had more of a connection by now, you know… instrusting our secrets into each other. I think my anger stemmed from somewhere deep in my memories of _them._

" _How dare you, Jackson. Do you know how stupid you are? How dare you lose your virginity when your only 15? No man will want you now and you are ruined for the rest of your life." He left my room after he spoke those words to me. I cried for hours in silence. I didn't fight back. I now have so much to say, but back then...I was broken. I felt worthless. He was absolutely right in my mind. He was my brother and he was right: I am ruined._

 _For the longest time I thought I was a piece of shit because I didn't have this invisible aura of virginity around me. I had lost it to someone who I did love, but when your older brother tells you that you will not be worth anything to anyone because you lost something you never knew you had, you feel dead. This was about 2 months before they left me. And I didn't tell Ruki it was Yuma._

 _This all occurred because Ruki thought I needed to have 'the talk', but when he asked about sex, he was very pissed to realize I already knew about the subject personally._

 _Ruki was even more pissed to find out that it was Yuma. This knowledge can out about two weeks before they left me for good. But obviously he was more mad at me about the subject than his brother, Yuma, because the four left together, without little miss deflowered Jackson. That really did make me feel like I was ruined, even my brothers left me because of this mistake_.

 _I didn't realize till later on that my mistake really wasn't a mistake at all. I made a choice and I should stick to it. 'Own up to it, live through it,' was what my stripper sisters taught me. They taught me my sexuality was something to be proud of, they also taught me how to use it. Being a woman wasn't about being a sex object, but embodying our womanly aura as a warrior._

"Maid Jackson." I dropped the glass I was cleaning and let it splash into the water. I was disrupted out my thoughts by black butler/beauty, Reiji.

"Hello, Reiji." I bowed to him as he took in the middle of the kitchen addressing me. I was a little worried he would mention the wine bottle being empty, but I knew how to hold my liquor.

"I will not tolerate you being late for your job again. I did have my mind made up to punish you, but instead that penalty will be lifted if you are able to get Yui out of her room." He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Well those instructions were quite vague." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Reiji reappeared behind me. I about shit myself. I was still recomposing myself when he continued his instructions. "Deliver her the breakfast and get her ready for school. She cannot miss another day because of her emotional instability."

I shot my hand up to my head in a salute. And said "Yes, sir."

Reiji raised an eyebrow at me and stated, "Don't do that." And re-walked out the kitchen door. I dropped the dishes back in the water and dried off my hands. I grabbed her packaged up breakfast and place it on a tray with a glass of milk.

I walked down the hall towards bride Yui's room. I truly didn't know much about this mysterious Yui, only that she was very upset with the mentally unstable redhead- oh let me clarify: the mental unstable redhead without the fedora. She was the only other woman in the house and I defiantly feel bad for her. The twins called her a sacrificial bride quite often, but I still don't know the full aspect of that status in this household. She was a vampire, but she doesn't belong in this family.

I walked up to a door that I was told during my training was Yui's Suite. I tapped on the door a few times and waited. I tapped again but the was greeted with a: "Go away, Ayato."

"Um, this is Jackson. I was sent to see you?" I lifted the last sentence in a question because only Lord knows how mentally stable this newly turned hormonal vampiress was. I didn't hear another go away and I really didn't want to be punished so I turned the handle and walked into the room. There was no protest so I walked in a little further.

I didn't see anyone at first, but I did see a table where I placed the breakfast tray on. I set up the food for a second and look around again.

"Hello? Yui?" I waited a few moments before moving around the room. I saw a black heap in the corner of the room and I went to investigate.

"Yui?" I was immediately tackled onto the ground by an adorable little blonde. The blonde's red eyes were hungry and she pinned me onto the floor with ease.

"I'm so hungry." She leaned down to my neck and smelled my neck. She didn't lick my neck like the others and just sat there for a second to investigate my blood. I was very glad she didn't lick my neck like everyone else.

I didn't dare move; she was like an animal testing her prey. She seemed to have the same reaction as everyone else and backed off after her first investigation. "Sorry." She stated and looked away in embarrassment.

She sat up and grabbed me off the ground with a large amount of force that shot me off the ground, "Woah lassie, watch your strength." I gave a little giggle as she looked away with a small blush.

"Sorry, I don't really know my strength yet. And I'm so sorry I attacked you. I can't control any of my senses anymore."

"First off: Hi I'm Jackson." I stuck out my hand to her and she grabbed it gladly( more like crushed it, im gonna have to get used to this.)

"Hi I'm Yui." She peeped back.

"Second: Do not tell me you're sorry on more time. I believe we are both in a weird situation and need to be strong, not weak. Now! Lets you get you cleaned up and ready for school. Please eat something while you are at it."

She gave me adorable puppy dog pink eyes and lowered them as I caught her looking. "What's wrong?" I asked.

The pink eyes began to fill with water puddles as she spoke. "It doesn't taste right anymore. The food is just disgusting and tastes like ashes." She looked down again and placed her head in her hands.

"And Ayato will never love me back."

I went over and hugged the little lamb in a desperate attempt get her to stop crying. I was never good at this, but I need to coach Yui like I was coached back to loving myself. "That's a lot of problems in one morning." I stroked her hair while I continued to think about how to fix at least one of her problems.

"When was the last time you fed?" I felt this to be a valid, and horrifying, question for both of us.

"Since the awakening?" she looked up at me with big pink eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I had no idea what that was, but I assume that is when she was _made._

She looked down, "Never." She took a deep breath and released. " I have to feed to become a full-fledged vampire. The only problem is that the person I feed on first will probably be killed because I cannot control myself. They said my first kill would be animalistic. And that's just not me." She started to cry again. _Oh hell no, Yui._

"Take my blood." I looked at her in the eyes. I know I'm being stupid, but for some reason I had a feeling this would work.

"What?" She questioned

"My blood doesn't send you in a frenzy and well, you need blood for you to get better." I gave her a half assured smile. I didn't really want to do this, but this girl needs help.

I raised my wrist to her and she grabbed it in her little pale hands. She didn't protest; probably because I offered my blood to a hungry vampire.

She bit into me painfully and rather sloppily. _This is NOT how sexual they portray it in the movies, it liked you're being stabbed by 2 very large needles. Well, it isn't 'like' that, I am being stabbed by two needles._

I started to feel a little woozy maybe because of the wine plus the blood loss, but I taped yui on the shoulder.

She immediately looked up from her feeding and gave me a horrifying bloody smile. I know she was trying to be happy, but this was fucking some American Horror Story shit.

"Um, Yui, can you maybe, um, like drink something to get the blood off of your mouth." She shut her mouth and went into the bathroom. She came back looking refreshed and peppy.

"I feel so much so much better, Jackson! Your blood tastes like a good glass of refreshing water. And I didn't rip you apart." _Um, Yay… success?_ _That thought it actually pretty disturbing now that I think about it._

"Oh my God, Yui. Your tits?! You hair, what?!" She seemed to have grown like 3 cups in a matter of 5 minutes and her hair looked fuller and longer. She even looked taller now! I was about 5'5 and she seemed to now be taller than me.

"What?" Yui ran to the full length mirror in her room and took her new self in.

 _She is a babe._

"I don't see anything different." She took in her appearance for a second and shook her head.

 _I swear she is one of those girls that you compliment constantly and she never accepts them. I'm going to face palm so hard around her, I can already tell._

"Come with me. And grab your uniform."

* * *

I took her to my room and spent about 20 minutes making Yui into supermodel status. It's like a toned down stripper look. She didn't need much help, she seemed to get sexier every minute. I guess my blood did something to her; was this Yui becoming a vampire? I guess I may have fixed both problems with my blood. Ayato seems superficial and probably will hump her leg like a Chihuahua after seeing her. He was an asshole, but I guess he was what she wanted. Can't blame her for knowing what she wants.

I'm sacred to turn away again, I feel like she's going to break the female rating scale if she keeps it up. I may take my blood back; im getting a little jealous.

I added a little blush, mascara, and a bit of eyeshadow, AND GUESS WHAT. Her eyes fucking popped like a freaking lioness hunting for a mate. Her eyelashes were so long that she could start a windstorm if she blinked too fast.

Don't even get me started on her boobs. She was a DD now and maybe a D on a bad day. She fit her uniform perfectly with even a little cleavage stuck out of the top. But not like anyone could see the cleavage because she was so tall now that no one could see the top of her boobs. I was starting to think that she sucked my boobs and height along with my blood.

"Now, Yui. I know we didn't talk about the boy problems yet, but I think what Ayato needs is a little competition and little taste of his own medicine." She did mention that Ayato flirts with other girls in front of her. "Only give him "hello's", "that's nice", "thank you", and a small smile. This will make you look uninterested without being a bitch."

I looked at the clock in my room, shit. We only have 15 minutes till go time and I have no much more knowledge to give my lamb!

I ran around the room frantically looking for other things for Yui. The BAM, like a freight train. Heels. That booty will be beautiful and she will tower over the boys.

"Yui, here!" I threw her the heels and she put them on without question. She was wearing the school uniform stockings to complete the look.

Then the goddess stood up. She was exactly that a goodness. I can fully say that she was the ultimate predator now. Legs for says, looks that kill, and the mane of a lion. And to top it off, even though she had a little Bo peep personality, she was now a She-wolf.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I don't look any different." _Oh fuck you, Yui. From the bottom of my heart, with love._

"Please be more confidence, you look like a goddess." "Now my peacock, time for school. Please don't eat anyone. I don't want another one of _those_ parent teacher conferences." I bantered.

She grabbed me again into a big hug. I don't know if she noticed but she was lifting me from the ground and was holding me a LITTLE TOO tight. "Thank you so much for everything. I feel so much better."

"I think we will be good friends, now YUI, please put me down." I gasped out.

She giggle and set me down, "Sorry."

"You know how I hate that word." I smacked her butt, "Now go! I don't want Reiji to kill me."

We walked down the hall and small talked about her school classes that she will be returning to. She was absent for about a month. She seemed more confident than she was letting on, that brat. I was glad I could help. But damn, I was a little overwhelmed by her physical changes. She also seemed to have a mental turnaround from the heap of sadness I saw earlier this evening. We reached the main staircase.

My Miss Universe descended in perfectly elegant fashion towards the boys gathered at the bottom of the stairs. The boys all six eyes were glued to Yui as she reached the pack.

The first one to speak up was Ayato, "Oi, pancake. You have a rack?"

 _Oh, you motherfucker._ I was about to go down to the pack and beat the little egotistical shit into the marble floor that I polished the week earlier, but Yui made the first move.

She continued to walk past Ayato and acknowledged him with a "Yes I do. Thank you for noticing, Ayato." She ended the phrase with a small smile and turned away from the redhead.

"Are we ready to go?" she said to no one in particular. She strutted out of the house towards the limo parked outside.

I wiped away an invisible tear from my eye as she conduced everything we talked about in a perfect dance. My peacock is ready to fly the nest.

I watched Yui's blonde hair swoosh back and forward in an intoxicating motion in sync with her backside. And all of the boys followed the Goddess. For the first time I think Yui took charge of her life. She stepped all over the Sakamaki Clan with her black stilettos.

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter: a little Jackson background, a little fight between her and the demon twins, and a Yui transformation (WERK BITCH WERK). I bet that makes up for me leaving you for a month? Huh? Huh? Well I know I'm a horrible person for doing that to you. And I hope to not do that without cause. Well till next time!**

 **P.S. anyone watch dance with devils? I love the plot and the main character ( compared to other Mary-sue main characters) , but I die every time they whip out a musical. *really intense scene, then….Les Misérables…* DEAD.**

 **Also SEASON 2 PEOPLE. This is not a drill. I think they are on like episode 7?! I'm just having a hard time finding the subs. But so far I am happy that they have my "brothers" in the mix. Even though this goes against my fanfic in a way because Yui is not a vamp, I still love it.**

 **Comments, Reviews, Hellos, Have-a-great-days, Here-is-my-life-stories: are always welcome.**

 **Stay lovely my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Diabolik lovers!**

 **Chapter 7: When Shit Hit the Fan**

"Why are you leaving the premise?" Ryuu glanced up from under his reading glasses. He didn't look rather pleased, but as is the wild Ryuu-chan.

I crossed my legs and wove my arms behind me, then a swayed innocently back and forth. "Well…Mistresses Yui needed some feminine things, and I would think that rather unpleasant for you two have to go and pick up." I batted my eyes and continued to sway.

"Don't do that." Ryuu was quite unamused. He got up from his lounge chair and stood up. "You know, you're not confined to the house like a bride, well not that I was informed." He casually moved his hand through his dark blue hair. "Your free to go. But, Jackson, do not embarrass us again in front of the masters. I'm not saying I don't enjoy your energy around here, but sometimes too much heart can get you in trouble."

He always did that, he would show a little bit of emotion, but it was always tinged with a warning. Well at least I was able to leave the mansi-.

"Oh, Jackson. Take Juro with you." The little demon dragon had shifted his eyes back up to me from his book. He then shooed me off with his hand, and I huffed from the study.

 _Shit. Well maybe he would enjoy my little errand._ He wasn't as prudish as Ryuu, so hopefully he wouldn't mind going to the places I was planning on attending. I really didn't have to hide this from them, they knew my quite colorful past. But when I left my older life, my new friends have told me that maybe I should be leading interviews with: My skills include seducing men to buy drinks and spend money. I was an expert at customer service. Even if my club didn't sell those kind of _services,_ it service was pleasing men.

I was also a little worried about confronting Juro after he called me a slut. I was still pretty pissed about that, but I don't tend to hold grudges. I was a huge flirt, and I did like sex, but I wasn't going to sleep around with everything that threw a dick my way.

Maybe this little adventure will give him insight into my colorful past. I may make a stripper out of Juro if it's the last thing I do. Our little _Lovegame_ twerking session wasn't supposed to have an audience, so hopefully this trip will get him to understand me a little more.

I searched around the house looking for the other demon boy. I heard some clanking in the kitchen as I passed the main kitchen. I peeped into the large white doors. On the other side of the door I saw a fox demon shoving food into his mouth, and sporting a sour look on his face. He must be pretty upset for the amount of food he was consuming. It was almost vacuum-like. His brown and red ears were sticking out of his head. His tail was also swooshing behind him in a ticking movement. He must be deep in thought. The demon twins told me that they usually don't go full half-demon; they only do that if they break concentration.

As I approached he didn't even notice my presence. "You're losing your touch, fox. I though you would have noticed me; you're supposed to be sly." I leaned on the counter and rested my hands on the top of my hands.

He jumped when he first heard my voice. "Oh Jackson, about earlier…"

I put up my hand to stop him, "Don't, worry about it, bro. I've been called worse. And stop stress eating, you make me feel diabetic just watching you."

"Sorry." He said that with smile that was stuffed with a handful of rice. He still continued to shove rice balls into his mouth.

"Wanna make it up to me?" I winked at him and his cheeks turned a lovely pink color. This was hilarious because he still had rice sticking to the sides of his mouth and cheeks.

"W-what do you want?" he stuttered. His mouth was now clear of rice and he was fully focused on me.

"Follow me to my room and find out." I seductively started to walk out the kitchen doors; making my hips sway in a smoothly and slowly. I turned my head and beckoned him with my hand. I turned down the hall and heard the metal screeching noise as he hopped off the stool, quite faster than planned. _Damn, I'm good._

We walked to my room in silence. The air was stick with anticipation, mostly from the Demon following me. As for myself, I was calmly calculating. I opened my French doors of my room with both hands sending the wood doors in opposite directions. He followed me into the room. I grabbed his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "Don't peek, okay?" I turned him around the face the doors I closed after we entered.

"O-Okay, but Jackson. I really don't feel comfortable doing this…" I could see he was nervous from his the way he was taking in to many breaths.

I walked to back to him after grabbing the two items I went to fetch when he was stuttering.

"Did you peak?"

"NO, but—"

"Sh. Now turn around slowly. Keep your eyes closed." I whispered huskily.

He turned around tentatively to face me, his eyes still closed.

"Now. Open your eyes." I whispered seductively.

He opened his dark blue eyes right as a heavy white pillow smacked him straight to the ground.

I jumped on him and continued to relentlessly smack him with the pillow. He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Luckily, I was prepared for these type of circumstances during battle. I pulled the other pillow I had from behind me and continued the battle in a fit of giggle. I was laughing so hard that the demon got the upper hand and threw me on the bed. He grabbed another pillow and now the standoff began. We continued to fence with the pillows till grabbed his weapon and threw it across the room. I straddled him and held the pillow above his head, "Your time of reckoning has come. Praying for mercy will not help you now!"

I lowered the pillow as he giggled under me, "Mercy, Mercy!" he yelled. I guess I was done torturing him for his wrong doing.

"Are you sorry you called me a slut?" I had rolled off of him and was laying next to him on the bed.

Juro nodded his head and puckered out his lips like a dog being scolded after it crapped on the floor.

"Just don't do it again. Or there is more from where that came from." I held the pillow as if it was a shotgun I was cocking back to fire. "Just know a lady can have a lot of sex and _still_ be a lady." I tossed my hair dramatically for emphasis, but it caused my head to bump violently into the head board.

He laughed again. I rubbed my head where a little bump was forming.

"Besides, I knew you aren't into me anyway." I gave him a knowing wink. I slid off the bed and headed to my closet to pick out my clothes for tonight's adventure.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jack!?" He looked shocked that I was able to figure him out so fast.

"Sh, my love. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." The room was quite for a second. I turned to peek at Juro. His face was flushed red and he laid back on the bed defeated.

I decided to end that conversation there in order to talk about our lovely sneak out—er.. I mean errands we had planned.

"Do you want to go on an adventure? I mean you don't have much of a choice because Ryuu wants you to company me."

" I guess, where too?"

I got a little shimmer in my eye, the one Juro knew and hated.

"Oh please don't tell me-"

"Just if Juro asks, we are going to get tampons." I cackled softly at Juro who was making concerned noises. Tonight is going to be fun.

Juro was holding onto my waist for dear life as we raced down the highway towards Tokyo. I guess he really didn't like crotch rockets as much as I did. It's silly to think he's a demon, because he looked scared to death of the red Yamaha under us; or maybe it's the speed I'm racing down the blacktop.

The night was beautiful, just the way I remember it. I always lived for the night so it wasn't a huge adjustment with the Vamp Masters' schedules. The bright neon lights started to blur together as the vibrant colors started to increase the deeper we went into the city. I pulled off to the side of the road, to Juro's relief. I then chained the bike to the tree patch near the ally way.

"Jackson, what are we even doing here?" He was still hyperventilating from the ride.

"I just have a few loose ends I need to tie up, then I need to actually grab something for Yui." I grabbed his hand and led him down the road towards the red light district of enchanting Tokyo.

Before we had left I dressed us both up in something, more, red-light fashion. He now worse red pants and a black coat that opened in the front with black folds running down the front showing his gold shirt.

I was now dressed in skinny black pants and a white sequence crop top. My bag leather jacket was still hanging on my shoulders from the ride. And the best part was, I'm WEARING HEELS. My black stilettos were stunning with a red back. My strippers will be so proud.

We continued down the strip, no pun intended, until we got to the familiar. The road we walked on came to four plaza strip full of wild people and even wilder hosts. The night seemed a bit more over the top then I remember, the people looked a little more out of it than usual. Look what the maid life has done to me; these were _my_ people. The Hosts were standing on the corners handing out flyers and lovely words to the passer byers. Their hairs were styled to the 'T', and their outfits glimmered into the moonlight.

I grabbed Juro's hand tighter as we moved through the crowd towards Merlin's. Before I could get across the intersection I hear a deep velvet voice over the crowd close to us.

"Would a lovely couple like you like to join us at Eden?" I turned to see a very tall guy with blonde hair look down at Juro with a smile and handed him a card. His hair was spiked in all the right places, host hair, but very familiar host hair.

"What kind of people are they hiring these days? Geez." I said with a smirk. Juro looked at me shocked, still in awe at the beautiful man that stood before him.

The man lost his cool handsome persona for a second, then quickly composed himself to address me with a Host smile, "Well ma'am…" He started to correct himself after his little mess up, but then he recognized me.

"Oh my God, Red?!" The blonde looked astonished. Then he proceeded to pick me up into a very tight hug and brought me up to his height, which was defiantly located in another zip code.

"The one and only." I coughed out as he continued to squeeze me of happiness.

"I thought you were dead! Or dying, Or married!" He said.

"Jin, why do you have dead, dying and marriage all in the same sentence?" I peeped at him.

"All the same in love and war! So what has my Red Angel been doing?"

"Well I got a new job as a maid for an estate up near—." Then Juro politely kicked me in the shin. I guess I wasn't supposed to disclose the location of where the vampire princes lived. I restarted my sentence, "I'm a maid at an estate now. It's pretty amazing, but I miss you sexy guys." I gave him a small frown and he grabbed me up into another hug, even after he just put me down.

"I miss you too, and you didn't even tell me you were leaving!" He seemed pretty upset actually. I should have told some of my friends from the strip.

"Oh, Jin. If I would have told you, you would have locked me in the Eden basement and never let me leave. I'm too entertaining."

He smiled at me with a wide smirk, "You got that right, Little Red." Even though Juro looked thoroughly confused about this bizarre situation, his eyes never left Jin. I mean I couldn't blame him, Jin was a magical dude. His dark hair and eyes accompanied by those prominent cheek bones were his selling point, but he also did have a good personality under all that Host. "Who's this quiet one?" Jin nodded his head towards Juro.

"This is my fellow comrade in arms, Juro." I gestured to Juro.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Juro-sama." Juro was red as a cherry as Jin peered down at Juro with his yellow eyes. Jin grabbed his hand and kissed it. I bet Juro was melting inside.

"Hey Jin, please don't make my coworker paralyzed. We actually are here on business and I know you will lose your top ranked spot if you keep talking to poor clients." Jin laughed and winked at both of us. "Well I bid you farewell. Angel, don't run away again, we actually care about your wellbeing."

"That's just because I would spend my money after work on you guys because I knew you were struggling in the beginning." I laughed.

Jin gave me a raised eyebrow and looked towards me. "You love my company. Well, I will let you go on your errands. See you soon; come to Eden anytime. Nice to meet you also, Juro-sama."

"Stop seducing my Help!" I called behind me as I grabbed Juro's hand and we crossed the street. Merlin's lights were bright and shining. The magic hat that sat atop of the building blinked an array of colors and sparkles. "Hey Jackson, I need to tell you something."

"Can it please wait for like thirty minutes? We will be out of here soon." I looked back into his blue eyes, he seemed stressed and I was assuming that it was the amount chaos that these four corners displayed.

"I mean I guess." He looked back and forward in the crowds rushing past us.

"Perfect! Sorry, Juro. Just give me a second." Juro and I walked to the front door and pushed open the double glass doors.

A wind of alcohol, perfume, and people hit me like a wave as I entered my old home. The music on the dance floor was loud, but the people were just as loud. The bass was loud and the people looked almost in a wonderland as they bumped against each other. Lovely ladies were placed all over the club. Some were on dancing duty and were spaced on risers around the dance floor. The others were selling drinks and entertaining guests. Some faces were familiar, others were new. I large influx of new girls were needed to keep this fantasy land full of adoring crowds. Juro and I weaved through the crowd towards the largest bar located on the side of the dance floor.

"Queen!" I yelled across the bar towards a blonde with pixie hair and bright purple eyes.

"Who thinks they can yell at me!?" Queen locked eyes with me and tears shown in her eyes. She parkoured across the bar and ran towards me.

She first gave me a strangling hug and pulled back to look at my face. She the slapped my across the face, cried some more and hugged me again.

 _What the hell?_ First of all, why the fuck was I slapped across the face? Second, Queen never cries. Something was defiantly up. I pulled queen's sobbing body off of me and grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong, Aya." I used her real name to show my seriousness to the situation.

Her eyes, even though still filled with tears, looked more serious than ever. She snapped her figures at the other ladies at the bar and signaled them to cover her for a second. She then pulled me quickly towards a curtained room used for VIPs. I motioned for Juro to follow me as moved towards the sparkly red curtain.

We sat down in the booth that was lit with just the flickering of the candle in the middle of the table. "Jackson. I was so worried." She didn't even care to try and catch her tears that were continued to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have contacted you. I have been working as a maid at this estate and it was all so sudden—" I was cut off by her.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Jackson, some people…maybe not even people," she started to cry more as she continued to speak, "they came looking for you when you left. There were two of them. But they are so fuzzy in my mind. I feel like I'm going crazy because it seems like I'm the only one in this damn club that remembered this situation.

They asked where you were, about you, who you were, what you looked like. I feel like I told them about you Jack, I didn't mean to, but it all seemed to slip off my tongue. They were threatening all the ladies. T-They even took some of them. Some of my girls." She cried again and I pulled her into my chest.

I looked over at Juro and he also looked concerned. I gave him pleading eyes, but honesty I didn't know what to do about the situation. She seemed crazy, but I know Aya wouldn't lie.

Juro spoke up and cleared the silence, " Do you remember anything about the two people?" Juro looked at Aya with skepticism. I was wondering why Juro was completely quite during this exchange.

Aya looked up at the fox demon, she looked at me and I nodded at her. "I know they were men, but I have no idea what they look like. They looked like black shadows to me now." She shook her head. "And they were surrounded by these hideous creatures; like things from nightmares. And I didn't even remember any of this for like weeks. And still no one else remembers this, they think I'm crazy, but Jackson, it was real."

"I believe you, Aya." I stroked her back with my hand. Aya, never acted like this, she never cried and was never emotional. Even in a situation like this she would still be composed. I didn't understand this Aya that I was comforting, has shit really hit the fan that hard since I left?

"They told me, more like commanded me, to continue what I was doing and to forget everything about this situation. But there was a blank spot for a couple of weeks, but I started to remember that I was missing some of my ladies and I had new ladies that were replaced by new ladies who I never picked to work here."

"He told me to forget everything and the other one piped in that if I remembered, I should still keep quiet because they had some of my ladies." I didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. I couldn't joke, because some of these girls were my friends too.

I turned to Juro and asked in a small whisper, "Do you have anything to add to this?"

Juro whispered back to me in a tone only meant for me, "the girls have been replaced by demons. And I bet they have noticed us. We need to leave now."

"What do you mea-" I was about to say before I turned to Aya who was now, anything but Aya. "Angel, you will stay with us." Her nails grabbed onto my skin, her nails were now sharp claws. And her teeth were sharp daggers."

"Jackson!" Juro yelled at me and was now in full fox form.

"Oh fuck, no bitch." I took the candle and burned her face with the wax and flame. Juro grabbed my arm and tried to dash out of the curtains. The now pissed off demon covered in wax grabbed after my arm. She scrapped her claws across my arm. I yelled in pain, but continued to run out the club.

The unfortunate problem we were blocked in by the creatures from hell that greeted us after we burst out the curtains.

 **(A/N): Sorry, Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, Sorry. I dishonor. I didn't mean to be gone for like eternity. But alas! I was. Well anyway, at least I posted eventually.**

 **about the chapter: well that went south so fast. Haha! Sorry there isn't more of our sexy vamp lads, but soon to come. I had to throw drama in there sometime, and of course it would be at the stripclub/clubclub.**

 **well write you soon. Please review and PM! Thank you to everyone who has recently faved/followed. You are all my sunshines *throws followers at you***


End file.
